


with you big eyes and your big lies

by Messy, swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut, druggy!Louis, fucking with friends, older!harry, slutty!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie jest historia o miłości czystej i bezwarunkowej. To coś w rodzaju miłości, ale miłością nie da się tego nazwać. To coś jak fascynacja, nic więcej. I niezdrowy nałóg. Jeden uzależniony od seksu i narkotyków, drugi od uzależnionego chłopaka. Ta historia nie ma prawa skończyć się dobrze.</p><p>…czyli AU, gdzie Louis, będący dzieckiem bogatych biznesmenów, popada w nałóg, w który wciąga również Harry'ego, nieświadomego kandydata na premiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you big eyes and your big lies

**Author's Note:**

> [ inspiration ](http://withyourbigeyes-and-yourbiglies.tumblr.com/) / [ soundtrack ](https://8tracks.com/szalonykapelusznik/soundtrack)
> 
> korekta: [ Karolina ](http://wildcaro.tumblr.com/)

  


 

♦

To wszystko jest gównem.

Szybki strzał, kilka kieliszków do pełna wypełnionych procentowym trunkiem, który zaraz zmiesza się z jego krwią i spowoduje, że odlot będzie silniejszy. Wszystko będzie odczuwał ze zdwojoną siłą. Wszystkie barwy się wyostrzą, dźwięki będą wyraźniejsze. Wszystko będzie bardziej. To wszystko będzie jeszcze większym gównem niż było przed momentem.

Życie dwudziestojednolatka jest gównem.

Każdy rok życia po tym nieszczęsnym szesnastym zdaje się być gorszym od poprzednich. Czasu, który stracił, już nie odzyska. Nie odzyska nigdy. I prawdopodobnie na łożu śmierci będzie błagał Boga, żeby ku kurwa wybaczył. Żeby wybaczył mu to całe jebane gówno w jakie się wpakował.

Bogaci rodzice są gównem.

Posiadał wszystko, nadal tak jest. Ale to nie było i nie jest najważniejsze. Nie miał tego i nadal tego nie ma - nie ma miłości w tym wszystkim. Nie dostał jej nigdy i żyje w przekonaniu, że nigdy jej nie otrzyma. Czasami się zastanawia co tak naprawdę za tym idzie. Czy kiedyś będzie rodzicem, jeśli tak, to czy tak gównianie bogatym i gównianym powiernikiem dziecięcych sekretów jak jego rodzice. Ma naprawdę cichą nadzieję, że umrze zanim się zdąży rozmnożyć. Bo naprawdę nikomu nie życzy tak gównianych rodziców. Nawet największej gnidzie na świecie.

Posiadanie wszystkiego nad wyraz jest gównem.

Po co mu te wszystkie sportowe auta. Po co mu nowe telefony i wycieczki na najdalsze krańce świata. On tego nie chciał. Teraz to widzi. Widzi to z perspektywy lat. Tylko jaką kurwa perspektywą jest ta, którą on ma? Gówniana perspektywa narkomana.

Cały ten pierdolony świat jest gównem.

Wszystko jest…

Urodził się w grudniu drugiego roku lat dziewięćdziesiątych jako pierwsze dziecko młodego biznesmena, który odziedziczył udziały po ojcu i dziadku, oraz pięknej modelki. Tak naprawdę ona nigdy nie pogodzi się ze stratą figury i szansy na międzynarodową karierę. I zawsze będzie powtarzać, że to wszystko jego wina. Bo musiał się urodzić akurat wtedy. On najczęściej krzyczy wtedy, że mogła nie puszczać się na prawo i lewo. Dotąd czuje jej gładką dłoń na swoim policzku. Zapamięta ten policzek do końca życia i nigdy się z nim nie pogodzi. To też będzie jeden z powodów, dla których znajdzie się w miejscu, w którym znajduje się od dawna.

Dorastał w gronie opiekunek, młodszych sióstr oraz krzyków i wrzasków dochodzących zza wiecznie zamkniętych drzwi biura ojca. Przed oczami nadal ma widok, kiedy ukrywając się za wielkim kwiatem widział, jak jego matka wybiega z pomieszczenia ze szramą na poliku oraz porwaną sukienką. Wtedy przedstawił mu się obraz torturowanej matki oraz ojca tyrana. Oczywiście wtedy tego nie rozumiał. Ale wraz z mijającymi latami - rozumiał więcej, widział więcej. Przyznaje się, że uciekał. Nie chciał widzieć wykorzystywanej matki ani ojca, któremu niewiele do totalitarnego władcy brakowało.

Uciekł w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Uciekł mentalnie. Uciekł w nałóg.

I ten nałóg pochłonął go całkowicie. Już nie odróżnia dobra od zła. Nie zaznał też miłości. A chciał tego doznać, ale życie to nie bajka, to nie scenariusz. Nie wiesz co się stanie, nie masz pojęcia, jak twoje życie się potoczy.

Nie masz pojęcia, w jakie gówno sam się wpakujesz.

I on też nie wiedział. On uciekał od innego gówna, a wpadł w gorsze.

I tak właśnie rysuje się początek historii Louisa Tomlinsona - narkomana z wyboru.

 

♦

  
Duchota, mocne perfumy, alkohol zmieszany z dymem tytoniowym. Głośna muzyka, bas wprawiający w drganie każde ciało. Lepkie palce, które obmacują każdy skrawek ciała. Pewne usta naznaczające siną szyję brunatnymi śladami. Paznokcie wbijające się w delikatną cerę. Zamglone oczy, które patrzą nieprzytomnie. Malinowe wargi wyginające się w charakterystyczne “o”, kiedy natrafia na odpowiedni punkt na szyi. Warknięcie, kiedy nadgryza ten fragment skóry. Wypchnięcie bioder, gdy ręka zjeżdża na poziom rozporka. Przekleństwo, kiedy odpycha delikwenta:

\- Kurwa, zabieraj łapy. Spierdalaj ode mnie! Chce mnie zabić! - Wrzask rozciągający się po całym pomieszczeniu. Coś jak wrzask wariata, który ma w krwi tyle świństwa, że nie wie co się dzieje.

\- Sorry kolego, on dzisiaj nie jest w nastroju. - Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawia się obok niego średniego wzrostu mężczyzna z potężnym zarostem oraz wygolonymi bokami. Wygląda jak model z okładek najlepszych czasopism. Tylko do tego obrazka nie pasuje tuzin tatuaży, blant w ustach i ślady po strzykawkach. To nie ten świat, nie ta liga. - Co ty wyprawiasz, Loueh, odpierdala ci po dimetylotryptaminie, masz totalny odjazd, stary.

\- Czy ty go widziałeś? - Jego wzrok jest całkowicie poważny, naprawdę, kto by nie znał jego przeszłości, chociażby tej krótkiej, dajmy na to, że sprzed piętnastu minut, dałby się nabrać, że jest trzeźwy. - Miał łuski i wielkie szpony. Chciał mnie zabić! Chciał mojej krwi! Przysięgam, Zaynee.

\- Oczywiście, Lou, oczywiście. Chodź, znajdziemy ci jakiś pokój. Tam dojdziesz do siebie. - mówi Mulat.

Chłopak o karmelowych włosach staje jak wryty, patrząc z przerażeniem na przyjaciela: - A jeśli on mnie tam znajdzie? Zaynee, musimy uciekać! Teraz! Szybko! Błagam, on mnie zabije!

\- Nigdy już nie weźmiesz tego dziadostwa. Zachowujesz się gorzej niż po zwykłych dragach. Ave za to, że ja jedynie od maryśki jestem uzależniony! - Składa ręce w geście modłu.

Ni stąd ni z owąd obok Mulata pojawia się blondyn, który wiesza się na jego szyi i mocno całuje jego wargi: - Uciekłeś mi, Zi.

\- Wybacz, Niall, ale musiałem temu kretynowi tyłek ratować. Najpierw kręcił z jakimś gościem, a potem zaczął się drzeć, że chce go zabić. Zły związek i mu całkiem odpierdoliło.

Blondyn kręci głową, podchodząc do skulonego chłopaka: - Louis, musisz przystopować. Wykończysz się, stary, jak tak dalej pójdzie.

\- Ale czego wy ode mnie chcecie, ja się bawię! Bawię się jak cholera! - Wstaje z kucek, by pokazać jak dobrze się czuje. Obraca się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, piszcząc przy okazji. Dwaj mężczyźni patrzą się na niego z politowaniem.

Naprawdę nie chcieliby być w jego stanie. Być nim.

♦

  
\- Jak to, kurwa, nie dostanę pieniędzy? - syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego knykcie bieleją, kiedy mimowolnie zaciska dłonie na podłokietnikach zabytkowego krzesła. Wzrok jego ojca nie pozostawia żadnych złudzeń. Widać w nim jedynie żal, wściekłość oraz politowanie. Tego ostatniego Louis nienawidzi. To uczucie aż za często widnieje w oczach jego rodziny, znajomych, przyjaciół. Ma tego jawnie kurwa dosyć.

\- Skończyło się fundowanie twoich narkomańskich pasji, musisz się leczyć, Louis! - krzyczy, uderzając pięścią o olchowe biurko. Syn jedynie patrzy się na niego z coraz większą chęcią mordu. Nienawidzi takiego traktowania. Nienawidzi tego, że ludzie mają go za nic nie wartego śmiecia. A szczególnie, jeśli za taką szumowinę uznają go właśni rodzice. Ludzie, którzy wręcz wpychali mu do gardła niezliczoną ilość substancji. Ludzie, którzy sami dobrowolnie dali mu strzykawki i kazali się faszerować różnymi świństwami. Kurwa, to są ludzie odpowiedzialni za jego porażkę. Za jego uzależnienie.

\- Sam, kurwa, ze mnie zrobiłeś ćpuna, skurwielu. - syczy, wstając i tym samym równa się z własnym ojcem. - Ty i moja pierdolona matka! Sami mnie w to gówno wpierdoliliście.

\- Wyrażaj się! Takie ścierwo jak ty nie ma prawa się tak wyrażać o ludziach z klasą!

Krótki śmiech przerywa ostatnie słowo wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę: - Dobre, nie wiedziałem, że masz takie poczucie humoru i wielkie mniemanie o sobie! Brawo, brawo. Siebie nazywasz człowiekiem z klasą, a własnego pierworodnego syna mieszasz z łajnem. No moje gratulacje. - warczy, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie.

\- Mogłeś wiele dobrego zrobić w swoim życiu, pójść za studia, być lekarzem czy prawnikiem.

\- I dumnie kroczyć drogą Tomlinsonów? Być kolejnym lekarzem, prawnikiem czy chuj wie jakim trzepaczem forsy? Wybacz, że nie skorzystałem! Taka świetlana przyszłość mnie czekała, a tu proszę, chuja z tego wyszło. - Kolejny sarkastyczny uśmiech, kolejna próba wyprowadzenia ojca z równowagi. Twarz starego Tomlinsona przybiera kolor buraka. Louis zapisuje na swojej długiej liście zwycięstw kolejne. Można nazwać to jego hobby. Kocha wyprowadzać ludzi z równowagi.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie bezczelny. Zrozumiałbym to wtedy, kiedy byś coś osiągnął, a ty? Jedyne twoje osiągnięcie to przetestowanie tuzina narkotyków i znalezienia sobie przyjaciół z rynsztoku. - spluwa, wspominając najlepszych przyjaciół swojego syna.

Nie mija sekunda a szare palce zaciskają się na idealnie uprasowanych klapach marynarki jego ojca. Jego twarz jest zaledwie o kilka centymetrów oddalona od twarzy własnego ojca: - Nie pozwolę ich obrażać, skurwysynie. - spluwa mu w twarz - Poza tym chyba cierpisz na amnezje albo sklerozę, drogi ojcze. Więc pozwól, że ci przypomnę. Jeden z tych moich, jak to nazwałeś, przyjaciół z rynsztoku, to syn miliardera, który zarządza największą siecią hoteli w tym zasranym państwie oraz piątą co do wielkości na świecie. Rzeczywiście, rynsztok jak się kurwa patrzy. - mówi to, nieprzerwanie wpatrując się świdrującym wzrokiem w przerażone oczy ojca - A drugi to syn szefa kuchni z najbardziej luksusowej restauracji w Londynie, do której tak uwielbiasz wozić to swoje dupsko wraz z kochankami. O zdziwiony? Zdziwiony, że wiem? Widzisz, ja wiem więcej o tobie niż ty o mnie, - śmieje się śmiechem szaleńca.

\- Ostrzegam…

\- Nie, to ja ostrzegam. Jak matka się dowie, będziesz płacił grube miliony do końca życia. Także. Drobna sumka na moje konto, a zapomnimy o całej rozmowie. No, może nie o tym, że nazwałeś mnie ścierwem, a moich przyjaciół rynsztokiem.

\- Wygrałeś, jutro będzie przelew.

Uśmiecha się najpiękniej jak tylko potrafi. Szara skóra naciąga się na kości policzkowe, uwydatniając to, jak bardzo ma zapadnięte poliki. Usta są delikatnie popękane, a zęby żółtawe. Matowe oczy wpatrują się z ironią w te przerażone: - Gdybyśmy mieli dobre stosunki, prawdopodobnie bym cię przytulił, ale sam wiesz jak jest. - Już chce wychodzić, ale w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymuje, wyciągając palec do góry. - I zapamiętaj, nie wycieraj sobie gęby Zaynem i Niallem. Im w życiu więcej zawdzięczam, niż tobie czy matce. Gdyby nie oni, dawno już miałbyś spokój, bo jedynym problemem byłyby moje pośmiertne długi.

Trzaśniecie drzwi. I fuck pokazany na odchodne.

Louis Tomlinson uwielbia takie rozmowy.

Kocha swoją rodzinę.

♦

  
Radosny pisk dziecka rozchodzi się po mieszkaniu, a zaraz po nim głośne ‘bęc’ i tupot małych stóp o drewniane podłoże.

\- I tak cię złapie, mój ty ciasteczkowy potworze! – rozlega się męski głos z radosną nutką.

\- Nie! Nieee! – słychać piskliwy dziecięcy głosik, który roznosi się od salonu po korytarz, aż do kuchni. – Mamo, mamo! – woła dziewczynka wpadając z rozpędem do kuchni, zatrzymując się wciśnięta między uda wysokiej blondynki. Z pomiędzy ust kobiety wymyka się łagodny syk, a matczyne ręce wędrują jedna to na główkę małej dziewczynki, a druga na zaokrąglony brzuch.

\- Kochanie, nie tak mocno. – mówi łagodnym tonem, głaszcząc dziewczynkę. – Wiesz, że mama ma dzidziusia w brzuszku. – dodaje, patrząc karcącym spojrzeniem na swoją córkę, która odsuwa się od niej i spogląda na nią, zadzierając główkę do góry. Jej błękitne, duże oczy spoglądają ze skruchą, a spomiędzy malutkich, pełnych malinowych warg wymyka się ciche: ‘przepraszam’.

\- Gdzie jest mój ciasteczkowy potwór? – słychać z korytarza, i dziewczynka chichocze cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią i chowa się za mamą. Mężczyzna wyłania się zza rogu, a kobieta przewraca oczami z przekąsem. – Widziała pani może mojego potworka? – pyta, a kobieta zakłada ręce na pierś.

\- Nikogo tutaj nie ma, proszę pana. – mówi pewnie, ale jej głowa odchyla się lekko do tyłu, wskazując małą dziewczynkę.

\- Oh. – wydaje z siebie mężczyzna – Pójdę szukać w takim razie gdzie indziej – mówi, i odwraca się na pięcie tylko po to by po chwili wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji i ruszyć w kierunku cicho śmiejącej się dziewczynki za kobietą.

\- Aaaa! – rozlega się pisk, gdy mężczyzna łapie dziewczynkę i zaczyna ją łaskotać bezlitośnie. – Tato, tato! – woła, śmiejąc się głośno. – P-przestań, p-proszę!

Mężczyzna unosi dziewczynkę, tuląc ją do siebie w swoich ramionach i całuje ją szalenie, składając krótkie pocałunki tam, gdzie tylko sięgną jego usta.

\- A nie będziesz podkradała już moich ciasteczek? – pyta poważnie, odchylając się łagodnie i spoglądając na dziewczynkę bezkompromisowym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie! Obiecuję, że nie! Tylko mnie już nie łaskocz! – woła, a mężczyzna tuli ją do siebie raz jeszcze i przykłada usta do jej malutkiego czółka, składając czuły pocałunek i odrywając się od niej z głośnym ‘muah’.

Dziewczynka zostaje odstawiona na ziemię, i gdy tylko mężczyzna podchodzi do swojej żony, obejmując ją w talii od tyłu i jej ciążowy brzuch, burza kasztanowych loczków podskakuje radośnie wybiegając z kuchni prosto do salonu, gdzie z talerza na stoliku kradnie kolejne ciasteczko i biegnie, ile sił w tych małych nóżkach, wybiegając na korytarz, gdy w drzwiach wejściowych otwiera się klapka, a przez nią przesuwa się plik kopert opadający na podłogę.

Dziewczynka staje nad nimi i wkłada ciastko do ust, przyglądając się im z zaciekawieniem. Przechyla główkę na bok, i jej czekoladowe loczki opadają na twarz, zasłaniając nieco błyszczące ekscytacją oczy.

\- Tato! – krzyczy z pełną buzią, kucając i przemieszczając koperty, wyciągając spomiędzy nich kolorową kartkę w formacie szkolnego zeszytu. Przygląda się jej przez chwilę, a potem odwraca się i biegnie do kuchni, zastając tam wymieniających się pocałunkami rodziców.

\- Bleh! – mówi z obrzydzeniem, marszcząc nosek, a ci zaczynają się śmiać, i mężczyzna składa jeszcze jeden pocałunek na policzku żony, nim opiera brodę na jej ramieniu i kołysze ich delikatnie nim pyta:

\- Co jest, ciasteczkowy potworku?

Dziewczynka przeżuwa w buzi ciastko i wyciąga rękę z kolorową kartką. Mężczyzna marszczy przez chwilę brwi, i nim otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, z ust jego żony się wyrywa:

-Oh, kochanie, myślisz, że zagłosujemy na tego pana w tych wyborach? – pyta z przekąsem, a dziewczynka uśmiecha się szeroko i kiwa główką, gdy jej tata czyta powoli na głos:

\- ‘Harry Styles – zdecydowany głos zwykłego obywatela w Parlamencie’.

 

♦

  
\- Nie boisz się, że jesteś za młody na premiera? – mówi blondynka w jego skórę, gdy leżą nadzy w łóżku, przytuleni do siebie. Harry leży na plecach z głową opartą o zagłówek, podczas gdy Rebecca wtula się w jego bok, z głową na klatce piersiowej i lewą ręką na miejscu jego serca. Pod opuszkami palców czuje jego bicie.

Po chwili ciszy, pomieszczenie wypełnia ciche westchnienie.

\- Czy wiek odgrywa tu jakąś rolę? – pyta retorycznie, patrząc się w przeciwległą białą ścianę. Jego myśli są gdzieś daleko, ale stara się być obecny tu, przy małżonce. – Poza tym, mam 32 lata. Nie jestem już nastolatkiem – mówi, i zamyśla się na chwilę.

Jego żona przekręca się, kładąc się na plecach obok niego. Wzrok wlepia w sufit.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz. – dodaje tylko, a Harry mentalnie przewraca oczami, żałując, że żona nie wspiera go w jego wyborach.

\- Dobrze, wiesz, że-

Nie dane mu dokończyć, kiedy żona mu przerywa:

\- Nie potrzebujemy rozgłosu, Harry. Jako premier będziesz wszędzie, niemal w każdym porannym wydaniu gazety codziennej, w każdych wiadomościach. Nie zapominaj, że startujesz na premiera cholernej Wielkiej Brytanii, a nie jakiegoś kraju trzeciego świata! – unosi głos, a Harry wydaje z siebie szybkie i ciche ‘shush!’ przykładając palec do ust, aby nie obudziła Lily za ścianą. Kobieta przewraca oczami, ale mimo wszystko zniża głos. – To, czego my potrzebujemy, to pieniądze, Harry. Nie sława. – mówi ostro, dodając po chwili: - Mamy drugie dziecko w drodze!

\- Trudno o tym zapomnieć. – Harry mówi pod nosem, a Rebecca posyła mu jedynie groźne spojrzenie, które nie tyle, co zauważa w tych ciemnościach, a wyczuwa na sobie.

Owszem, są momenty, w których Rebecca powie dobre słowo. To nie tak, że karci Harry’ego niczym nieznośne dziecko na każdym kroku. Problem, według jego żony, polega na tym, że wraz ze stanowiskiem premiera przyjdą nie tylko pieniądze, ale również i rozgłos. Brak anonimowości. Brak prywatności. Plotki. Rebecca jest sceptycznie do tego nastawiona, a Harry o tym nie myśli. Rebecca widziałaby Harry’ego na stanowisku prawnika, urzędowego pracownika, który zarabia dobre pieniądze, pracuje od poniedziałku do piątku, biorąc czasem nadgodziny przy ważniejszych sprawach. Jest z rodziną, w domowym ognisku, z daleka od ciekawskich spojrzeń i wścibskich komentarzy. Rebecca źle znosi krytykę i boi się przyszłości.

Obawy te mają swoje źródło jeszcze zza czasów studiów, kiedy to Rebecca i Harry się poznali. Był to pierwszy rok studiów prawniczych Harry’ego oraz medycznych Rebecci. Harry miał bardzo nieznośnego współlokatora w akademiku w Londynie, niejakiego Liama, którego pamięta z ciągłego marudzenia i pedantycznych przyzwyczajeń. W każdym razie, Liam,był tym, dzięki któremu Rebecca i Harry się poznali. Rebecca zapukała do ich drzwi pewnego wieczoru chcąc odebrać notatki z zajęć, które zostawiła dla niej ówczesna dziewczyna Liama. Los chciał tak, a nie inaczej, że Liam musiał gdzieś pośpiesznie wyjść, więc zastała tylko Harry’ego. Cały wieczór spędzili na przeszukiwaniu rzeczy chłopaka, ponieważ Rebecca uparła się, że potrzebuje tych notatek koniecznie na dziś (a Harry za wszelką cenę chciał się pozbyć natrętnego intruza, więc po kilku próbach stwierdził, że szybciej będzie, gdy jej po prostu pomoże). I przekomarzanie się zakończyło się zaintrygowaniem, które przekształciło się w wymówki, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego raz jeszcze, i tak, to Rebecca walczyła o niego, nie na odwrót. Harry zainteresowany raczej był nauką oraz chłopakiem z sąsiedniego pokoju, o którym kobieta nic nie wiedziała, aż do pewnej imprezy, gdy nakryła ich całujących się w ciemnym zakamarku.

Tak, więc ciągła walka o mężczyznę swoich marzeń oraz niepewność, co do jego orientacji i zaprzeczeń na jej temat w przeciągu tych kilkunastu lat sprawiły, że niepewność napiętrzyła się do olbrzymich rozmiarów, a plotki i wyśmiewanie się z kobiety za jej plecami sprawiły, że źle znosiła krytykę.

Harry nie może się temu dziwić.

 

♦

  
\- Tatusiu – Lily zagaduję Harry’ego następnego ranka przy stole. Harry upija łyk herbaty z filiżanki, siedząc na barowym stołku przy ich kuchennej wysepce i odkłada gazetę, którą trzyma w drugiej dłoni, spoglądając na swoją córkę, która zapewne stoi na palcach, aby móc coś ujrzeć ponad blatem, przytrzymując się go rączkami.

\- Tak, kochanie? – pyta, całą swoją uwagę przenosząc na dziewczynkę.

\- Bo wiesz – zaczyna z lekką nutką zamyślenia w głosie – Tak sobie myślałam, że kiedy zostaniesz już tym papieżem, to czy wciąż będziesz miał dla mnie czas? – pyta, przesuwając swoje ustka do boku i marszcząc lekko brwi, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Premierem, Lily. – Harry chichocze lekko – Premierem. – powtarza i kładzie swoją dłoń na czekoladowych loczkach, głaszcząc je delikatnie. – I oczywiście, że będę miał dla ciebie czas. Zawsze go będę miał. – zapewnia, a dziewczynka rozpromienia się, uśmiechając się szeroko tylko po to, by na jej twarzy po chwili znów zagościła konsternacja.

\- A co z moim braciszkiem? – pyta niemal z oburzeniem. – Dla niego też znajdziesz czas?

\- Potworku, znajdę dla każdego czas. – mówi – To nie tak, że o was zapomnę.

\- Oh. – Lily wzdycha cicho. – Czyli o mamusi też nie zapomnisz? – dopytuje.

\- Skąd to pytania, kochanie, co? – Harry dziwi się i przekręca się na bok, biorąc dziewczynkę na swoje kolana.

\- Sam powiedział wczoraj w szkole, że gdy zostaniesz pap-premierem – poprawia się, dumna z siebie, że nauczyła się czegoś nowego, – Że gdy zostaniesz premierem to zapomnisz o nas, myśląc tylko o tych wszystkich innych ludziach, których nie znasz.

\- Kochanie. – Harry zaczyna spokojnie, głaszcząc córkę uspokajająco po plecach – To moja praca. Myślenie o tych wszystkich innych ludziach, aby żyło im się lepiej, w tym również i tobie. Ale ty, potworku, jesteś moją córką, i jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. A zaraz obok jest twój braciszek i mamusia. Dobrze? – pyta, spoglądając na córkę.

\- Dobrze, tatusiu. – odpowiada dziewczynka, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

 

♦

  
Trzy godziny później Harry nie pamięta już o porannej rozmowie, ani o tym, że jego małżonka ma za dokładnie sześć minut wizytę u lekarza, kolejne USG. To pewnie przez te wszystkie papiery, które leżą rozłożone na jego biurku, znad których go nie widać. Albo przez szum rozmów unoszących się wokół jego biura, bądź natłoku myśli, którego pozbyć się nie może od jakiegoś czasu.

Harry czuje się spełniony. Po części. Ma miłość w swoim życiu, wsparcie rodziny i cudowne dziecko, drugie w drodze. Ma pracę, karierę, której pozazdrościć by mógł nie jeden. Odnosi sukces za sukce-

\- Panie Styles. – rozlega się w jego biurze, poprzedzone otwarciem drzwi. – Ze statystyk wynika, że ma pan przewagę trzydzieści punktów procentowych nad innymi kandydatami.

Harry zadziera głowę do góry, patrząc na szeroko się uśmiechającego jego pracownika ze sztabu. Mężczyzna stoi w drzwiach i wygląda na to, jakby czekał na pochwałę za dobre wieści, czy coś.

\- Ile?

\- Trzydzieści punktów procentowych, proszę pana. – odpowiada pracownik, którego imię to prawdopodobnie Tom. Harry nie jest do końca pewien. – A może powinienem powiedzieć panie premierze? – szczerzy swoje zęby.

Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Zbyt wcześnie na to. – mówi surowo, a uśmiech prawdopodobnie-Toma-pracownika schodzi w ułamku sekundy.

\- Z całym szacunkiem panie Styles, ale zmiażdżył pan swoich przeciwników na starcie. – brnie dalej, pewnie.

\- Wybory nie są jeszcze skończone, panie-

\- Hendrick. Tom Hendrick, panie Styles.

\- Tom. Mogę ci tak mówić, Tom? – podkreśla jego imię. Mężczyzna kiwa głową. – To tylko sondaż. Mnie interesują wyniki wyborów, więc jeśli ich jeszcze nie masz, Tom, nie przychodź do mnie. – mówi oschle, a Tom kiwa jedynie głową i pośpiesznie zamyka za sobą drzwi, wciskając tam gdzieś jeszcze coś w rodzaju pożegnania, jakiś ukłon, czy coś.

Harry przewraca oczami i wypuszcza spomiędzy malinowych warg powietrze, opadając w fotelu. Odrzuca głowę do tyłu i zamyka oczy. W jego głowie znów gnieździ się mnóstwo myśli, jego poziom stresu oraz niekomfortowego uczucia wzrasta krytycznie, a on sam marszczy brwi, jakby śnił mu się koszmar. Śni na jawie, śni, żyjąc swoim życiem.

Otwiera powoli oczy i wie, że nie ma drogi ucieczki od tego, co nastąpi dalej.

 

♦

  
_To tak, jakbyś przewidywał to, co się stanie, ale znów, gdy widzisz te ocierające się o siebie, spocone ciała, wijące się w tańcu namiętności, skąpane w odurzającym zapachu dymu papierosowego i alkoholu, dochodzi do tego, że kręcisz głową na absurdalność tej sytuacji. Twojej obecności tutaj. Mimo wszystko brniesz w to dalej._

Dwa języki, na jednym biała pastylka oraz zamroczone “Kochanie, po tym będzie nam lepiej”. Dziewczyna śmieje się w usta chłopaka, zaciskając nogi na jego talii. Chłopak ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Mało wyszukanie, bez zbędnej delikatności przypiera ją do zimnej ściany.

_Przedzierasz się między dziki i wygłodniały tłum. Ich potrzebę wolności, zatracenia i spełnienia trafia nie tylko do twoich nozdrzy, czujesz ją także na każdym centymetrze swojego ciała. Oh, przypadkowe otarcie dłoni na ręce, czy to, kolejne, być może już nie tak przypadkowe otarcie pośladków o krocze, gdy przeciskasz się między dwoma mężczyznami._

\- Och. - głośne westchnięcie wydobywa się z ust niskiej brunetki, kiedy na jej szyi pojawiają się zęby szatyna. Zaborcze dłonie podciągają do góry jej koszulkę, by zaraz kawałek materiału od drogiego projektanta znalazł się na brudnej, zasyfionej podłodze. Jej drobne ciało całkowicie poddaje się umiejętnościom starszego chłopaka - Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo na to czekałam.

_Docierasz do baru i spoglądasz na barmana, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle masz pojęcie, co robisz. Mężczyzna zauważa twój wzrok i patrzy się prosto w twoje oczy, jakby krzycząc i błagając ‘nie rób tego’, jakby ostrzegając przed czymś, od czego odwrotu już nie będzie._

\- Obawiam się, że wiem, Cherry. - zamyka jej usta śliskim pocałunkiem, od razu wpychając swój język do jej gardła. W tym momencie ani jedno, ani drugie nie myśli o tym, czy to jest właściwe. Nie myślą o tym, czy będą żałować czy nie. Nie obchodzi ich to, teraz liczy się tylko zaspokojenie żądz oraz potrzeb.

_Sięgasz tylko po jedną szklankę wypełnioną po brzegi alkoholem. Mówisz: ‘tylko ten jeden raz’, ale nim się oglądasz ogarnia cię poczucie wolności. I nim się obejrzysz masz już za sobą krok pierwszy._

\- Louis, ja pierdole. - klnie, kiedy ostre zęby zatrzymują się na jej nabrzmiałym sutku. Chłopak uśmiecha się przy skórze, kiedy czuje, jak ciało dziewczyny drży. Każdy jego dotyk powoduje szybsze bicie serca oraz płytszy oddech.

\- Kochanie, nie sądziłem, że z twoich pięknych ust mogą wychodzić takie brudne słowa. - przyciska swoje wąskie wargi do jej, zasysając mocno dolną wargę. Dziewczyna wbija paznokcie głęboko w skórę jego pleców. Na pewno pozostaną ślady.

\- Mało o mnie wiesz, Lou. - warczy pomiędzy wargami, które silnie walczą o dominacje. Oboje chcą dominować, jednak wiadomo, że tak się nie da. Wkrótce jej bielizna zostaje odsunięta, a przy wejściu ustawiony nabrzmiały członek chłopaka. - No dalej, kurwa. Wejdź we mnie do cholery.

Chłopak uśmiecha się zadziornie, przejeżdżając główką penisa po wargach sromowych dziewczyny. Cher zaciska mocniej uścisk na jego plecach i wydaje z siebie głośny jęk: - Nie drocz się ze mną, Tomlinson.

Tym razem jej jęk przeradza się we wrzask. Szybko i pewnie wchodzi pierwszy raz w ciało dziewczyny. Ustawia usta obok jej ucha. Nie rusza się. Doprowadza ją do szału, że nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu: - Kochasz to uczucie, prawda? Kiedy jesteś pierdolona pod ścianą, na haju i w dodatku mając w sobie mojego wielkiego kutasa? - wychodzi powoli, by następnie wbić się w jej ciało z ogromną prędkością. - Uwielbiasz być dziwką, Cher.

Wykonuje długie, szybkie, posuwiste ruchy. Jego ręce usytuowane są na jej nabrzmiałych piersiach. Dziewczyna rozpada się pod jego dotykiem, a on sam nie wie, czy to jest spowodowane ilością zażytych substancji, czy po prostu tak dobry jest w przypadkowym seksie.

Może nie do końca przypadkowym.

Czasami istnieje potrzeba pieprzenia przyjaciółki.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, teraz czas potańczyć. - uśmiecha się czarująco, ale dziewczyna jest tak otumaniona przez orgazm i ekstazy, że nie kontaktuje do końca i nie rozumie co się do niej mówi. Louis podejrzewa też, że to nie tylko ten jeden środek wzięła, przez co jest teraz podobna do warzywa. A mówili, żeby nie eksperymentować i do tego seksu nie dodawać. Thu, bzdura, nic takiego nie mówili, myśli. - W sumie, cokolwiek. Może ktoś cię tu znajdzie. Żegnaj, kochanie, jak coś jestem na parkiecie.

_I wtedy czujesz to. To przyjemne uczucie, gdy alkohol zaczyna płynąć w twoich żyłach wraz z krwią. Gdy rozprzestrzenia się po twoim ciele, sprawiając, że czujesz delikatne zawroty głowy, a wszystko nagle wydaje się takie lepsze. I jakoś lepiej patrzeć jest na ten świat, jakoś lepiej otworzyć oczy, wiedząc, że liczysz się teraz tylko ty._

Louis wychodzi z korytarza, a w jego twarz uderzają opary alkoholu, dym tytoniowy i nie tylko, oraz pot spoconych, tańczących ciał. Bierze głęboki oddech, delektując się tą uzależniającą mieszanką. Czuje, jak ktoś łapie go za biodra, a po zaroście czuje, że jest to Zayn. Odwraca się do niego ze śmiechem na ustach. Jego dłonie odnajdują kark mężczyzny i tyłem prowadzi go w tłum. Doskonale sobie zdaje sprawę, że w tłumie znajduje się Niall, a jeśli go jeszcze tam nie ma, to na sto procent pojawi się tam, by pokazać zaborczość. Ale Louis ma przewagę, doskonale umie manipulować nimi dwoma. Mimo zamroczonego umysłu wie co robić, żeby obaj mu się poddawali. Kocha to wykorzystywać, kiedy nie ma ochoty na poznawanie nowych osób, a chce jedynie chwili zapomnienia w silnych ramionach jakiegoś faceta. Ale Zayn i Niall nie są zwykłymi facetami. To jego ostoje, jego szalupy, jego pomocne ręce, dzięki którym nadal jest na tej pierdolonej planecie.

_Kolejne skinienie głowy, a u twojego boku po chwili ląduje kolejna mieszanka alkoholu. Sięgasz po nią, przysuwając szkło do ust, i tak, to jest dobre. Przymykasz oczy, z wciąż przechylonym do góry szkłem, otwierając je po chwili, gdy trunek ma się ku końcowi i wtedy cię uderza. Widok nieznajomego mężczyzny, które wije się w tłumie, tak bardzo wyróżniający się na tle innych. Niby nic nietuzinkowego – czarne spodnie oplatają ciasno jego umięśnione nogi, czarny top zwisa luźno zawieszony na jego barkach, odsłaniając kusząco wystające obojczyki, pod którymi widnieje tatuaż i oh- jest ich więcej, znacznie więcej, zauważasz śledząc wzrokiem jego ciało. Mężczyzna unosi ręce do góry i odrzuca głowę do tyłu z zamkniętymi oczami, pozwalając się ponieść muzyce, a tobie zapiera dech w piersi. Jego poczucie wolności i spokoju. Trudno ci się do tego przyznać, ale poniekąd zazdrościsz mu tego. Nie pamiętasz już, kiedy tak się ostatnio czułeś. Wolny, beztroski._

\- Zayn. - szepcze mu do ucha, liżąc jego małżowinę. Doskonale wie, że Zayn ma tam swoje czułe miejsce. Nim się orientuje, ich usta zostają połączone, a języki biją się o dominację. To trwa chwilę, ulotną chwilę, bo na ziemię sprowadzają go ręce, które zaborczo łapią go za biodra, odciągając go nieznacznie od Mulata. Ale on jakby tego nie zauważa, zwyczajnie daje się porwać uzależniającemu beatowi, który wprawia jego ciało w wibracje. Wszystko, co dziś w siebie załadował zaczyna działać, czuje, jak jego ciało poddaje się na każdy bodziec. Światła lepią się do jego spoconego ciała, jego skóra migoce w laserach. Ręce unosi wysoko, kręcąc biodrami i ocierając się o ciała swoich przyjaciół. Czuje się wolny, czuje się tak, jakby chciał się czuć przez cały ten czas. Ale wie, że to niemożliwe. Otwiera oczy, a jego smutne spojrzenie zostaje skonfrontowane z elektryzującym wzrokiem nieznajomego faceta, który kompletnie nie pasuje do tego otoczenia. I to jest w nim pociągające. Rozpięta koszula, która odsłania tatuaże na jego brzuchu. Nie wie, czy to już omamy, czy faktycznie ten motyl się rusza. Ale jego wzrok go przeszywa i nie ma czasu nad tym się zastanawiać. Czas jakby się zatrzymał. Nie ma nikogo oprócz nich.

_I nie wiesz, co w ciebie wstępuje, decydując się na ruch, ale odnosisz wrażenie, jakby świat się zatrzymał. Muzyka ucichła, ludzie tańczą w zwolnionym tempie, a nieznajomy wciąż się w ciebie wpatruje._

Zasycha mu w gardle kiedy zauważa, że obcy mężczyzna zbliża się do niego.

_Uśmiecha się pod nosem, tak pewnie, tak świadomy siebie, i zapewne gdyby nie okoliczności, znienawidziłbyś gościa._

To jest tak bardzo fascynujące, ta więź między nimi, ta cholerna potrzeba bycia blisko siebie.

_Nieznajomy przymyka oczy i daje się ponieść nutom, i jakby znikąd na jego ciele pojawiają się dwie pary rąk, sunąc po nim obscenicznie. Mężczyzna nie odpycha ich, poddaje się dotykowi, a w tobie budzi się nieznane uczucie. Coś w rodzaju goryczy, którą ciężko jest ci przełknąć._

I nastaje koniec.

Wszystko kończy się z momentem, kiedy chłodna dłoń dotyka jego policzka. Jest tak gładka, tak przyjemna, tak inna niż te dłonie które zna. Ma kompletnie inną fakturę, inny prąd w sobie. Louis przyłapuje się na drobnej myśli w zakamarkach jego umysłu, że ta ręka mogłaby tam zostać. Ale kiedy zsuwa się z miejsca, gdzie jeszcze ułamek sekundy była, Louis chce krzyczeć, by tam wróciła. Ale krzyk zamiera mu w gardle, kiedy ta sama chłodna dłoń sunie po jego żyłach, po jego tętnicy, po jego szyi. Na to doznanie odchyla intuicyjnie szyje. Tak bardzo tego chce. Ten dotyk jest tak cholernie dobry, mimo, że tak naprawdę to nic specjalnego, ale przy wszystkich jego przygodach to wydaje się tak bardzo intymne. Otwiera szeroko oczy, kiedy czuje miękkie usta u nasady jego szyi. Nieznajomy jest zaskakujący, a Louis kocha niespodzianki i kocha, kiedy ktoś go naznacza. Nawet, jeśli zna tę osobę minutę. Po prostu tym ustom nie można się oprzeć. Czuje jak się rozpada, kiedy mężczyzna tworzy z swoich pocałunków drogę ku jego szczęce.

_Pragniesz więcej, pragniesz więcej języka, pragniesz więcej jego ust, pragniesz więcej namiętności i pasji, i nim się orientujesz masz za sobą krok drugi – zatracenie._

Doskonale wie, jaki będzie dalszy ciąg.

Te usta są lepsze od ekstazy, myśli, te usta są wszystkim. Tak cholernie dobre, tak inne, tak zachłanne, jego myśli uderzają w ściany jego czaszki. Część mówi, że ma uciekać. Że te pocałunki chcą czegoś więcej. Że ten facet, tak inny od wszystkich, chce czegoś innego niż Cher w łazience i niż Zayn z Niallem w ich apartamencie. A Louis nie lubi zmian. Nie takich, nad którymi nie ma władzy.

Louis kocha władze.

Dlatego jego ręka odpycha nieznajomego.

_Czujesz nagle na swojej nagiej klatce piersiowej dłoń, wypalającą dziurę w twojej skórze, która odpycha cię delikatnie. Odsuwasz się od nieznajomego, wciąż z przymkniętymi powiekami, i twoje palce mimowolnie wędrują do twoich ust, opuszkami palców dotykając wciąż rozchylone wargi._

Mężczyzna jeszcze jest w amoku. Jeszcze nie reaguje na to, co się właśnie stało. I nagle wszystko wraca do starego rytmu. Ludzie jakby ponownie poruszają się w normalnym tempie. Muzyka znowu zagłusza myśli, a dym wypełnia jego płuca. To wszystko są ułamki sekund. Patrzy się z przerażeniem i porozumieniem na Zayna. Czuje szarpnięcie w okolicach talii. Znajome ręce blondyna zabierają go sprzed otumanionego faceta.

To wszystko wydaje się być długimi minutami, nim mężczyzna otworzy oczy i zobaczy tłum przed sobą, ale gdyby to wszystko zmierzyć stoperem da to ułamki sekund.

_Otwierasz oczy i przed tobą nie ma nikogo._

Sam pocałunek jest chwilą.

_Jedynie wijący się tłum._

A ucieczka to zaledwie mrugnięcie okiem.

 

_Gratulacje, właśnie wkroczyłeś w krok trzeci – spełnienie._

 

♦

  
_Trzask drzwi, szybkie kroki, które kończą się opadnięciem ciała na miękką kołdrę, w której zatapia się po chwili._

_Głośne westchnienie, przymknięcie powiek i palce, które uparcie wciąż wędrują do malinowych warg. Przez chwilę czuje się jak szaleniec, odważając się na myśl, że alkohol bądź poziom stresu obecny w jego ciele od tak dawna płata mu figle, ale nie – jest pewien. Mówi to jego ciało, elektryzujący dreszcz, który przebiega go za każdym razem, gdy pomyśli o pocałunku, i obraz w jego głowie wijącego się ciała na parkiecie. Widzi mężczyznę, czuje go pod opuszkami swoich palców, aż wreszcie na swoich ustach._

_Myśli, że może jednak oszalał. Może stracił zdrowy rozsądek, a może po prostu się upił. Upił się pocałunkiem, który nie powinien mieć w ogóle miejsca._

_Kolejne westchnięcie, otwarcie powiek i kilkukrotne mrugnięcie, wpatrując się w biały sufit._

_Jego palce opuszczają usta sunąc w dół, prosto na klatkę piersiową, gdzie zatacza palcem wskazującym kółko, by po chwili płasko przyłożyć dłoń tam, gdzie bije jego serce. Skóra wciąż pali od dotyku nieznajomego._

_Oszalał._

_I wcale nie zamierza na tym poprzestać._

 

♦

  
_Miejski szum, głośne rozmowy zza ściany są tym, co budzi go następnego ranka. Uparcie wciska głowę w poduszkę, naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Zaciska powieki, próbując przywołać sen z powrotem, jednak otoczenie staje się coraz głośniejsze, a sen staje się jedynie mglistym wspomnieniem. Wzdycha ciężko i otwiera powieki, odrzucając kołdrę na bok i przekręcając się tym samym na plecy. Wpatruje się w sufit i przymyka oczy na kolejny ułamek sekundy, lewą ręką sięgając po telefon leżący na nocnym stoliku._

_Przeciera twarz dłonią, widząc nieodebrane połączenia oraz kilka wiadomości od zaniepokojonej małżonki. Pisze krótkie: ‘praca, będę wieczorem’ i odkłada telefon, poświęcając jeszcze kilka minut na wygodne łóżko._

_Dokładnie dziesięć po jedenastej podnosi się z łóżka i siada na jego skraju, rozkoszując się przyjemnym łaskotaniem miękkiego dywanu w jego nagie stopy. Porusza palcami u nóg niczym dziecko bawiące się piaskiem na plaży stopami i uśmiecha pod nosem._

_Potem kieruje się do łazienki i przemywa twarz zimną wodą, wpatrując się w lustro. Burza czekoladowych loków, duże zielony oczy, porcelanowa cera i malinowe wargi. Już zapomniał jak wygląda w tym wydaniu. Jak Harry. Zwykły szary członek społeczeństwa._

_Przegryza wargę patrząc na szkła kontaktowe, a okulary. Spomiędzy jego ust ucieka kolejne ciężkie westchnienie, ze świadomością, że zwykły Harry nie jest tym, który ma prawo bytu w tym świecie oczekiwań i obowiązków istniejących wobec jego osoby. Jego ręce niechętnie sięgają po okulary z prostokątnymi szkiełkami w czarnych oprawkach. Kolejno w ruch idzie czarna cienka gumka do włosów, która ujarzmia jego włosy, tworząc szykownego męskiego koka. Jego ręka automatycznie gładzi włosy do tyłu, nie pozwalając ani jednemu zbłąkanemu loczkowi wyjść na powierzchnię. Przypatruje się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze i spuszcza głowę, kręcąc nią. A potem odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z łazienki._

_Chwilę później niechętnie chowa ciuchy z wczorajszego wieczora do szafy, wyjmując za to drogi, dobrze skrojony czarny garnitur, który zakłada do białej koszuli i czarnego krawatu w białe prążki. Staje przed lustrem, którego powierzchnia ciągnie się od podłogi do sufitu i przygląda się mężczyźnie, który tam stoi. Jego zęby przegryzają delikatnie wnętrze policzka, a palce jakby z własnej woli wędrują do krawata, który rozwiązuje i rzuca na łóżko. I mimo, że wie, że nie przystoi, jego palce wracają uparcie do kołnierzyka koszuli rozpinając ją na jeden, dwa, aż wreszcie trzy guziki._

_To wciąż nie wolność, ale jakaś jej namiastka, myśli sobie i sięga po czarną aktówkę, z którą opuszcza hotelowy pokój._

_Rebecca myśli, że noc spędził na niewygodnej sofie w biurze, ale jego ojciec nauczył go inaczej._

_‘Prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien mieć gdzie zwabiać swoje kochanki.’ Słowa ojca rozbijają się w jego głowie. Klucz do skrywanego w tajemnicy od pokoleń apartamentu mieszczącego się na ostatnim piętrze jednego z najstarszych i najdroższych hoteli w Londynie Harry dostał w swoje 25 urodziny. Nie pytajcie, dlaczego akurat wtedy, on sam nie wie, chociaż jego ojciec tłumaczył to odpowiednim wiekiem, w którym można stwierdzić, że mężczyzna jest już dorosły i myśli rozsądnie, nierozpraszany przez żądze młodości. Cóż, nie mówiąc o potrzebach seksu z każdym, ale nie swoją małżonką. Harry rzadko kiedy korzystał z tego apartamentu, tak naprawdę przez te siedem lat był tu może z cztery razy. Nie licząc ostatniego miesiąca, czy dwóch. W porządku, może i pół roku, myśli Harry, przypominając sobie, który mają już miesiąc. I to nie tak, że zdradzał Rebeccę. Nigdy nie przeszło mu to przez myśl, dlatego też dziwi się swojemu wczorajszemu zachowaniu. Ale to było silniejsze od niego. Tak po prostu._

 

♦

  
_Mija trzynaście godzin i czterdzieści dwie minuty od złączenia malinowych warg z tymi wąskimi, tak idealnie dopasowanymi do jego, kiedy postanawia, że i dziś nie wróci do domu._

♦

  
_Mężczyzny nie ma w klubie, a Harry czuje pustkę._

♦

  
_Mija piąty dzień, w którym Harry zagląda do klubu, i jest to piąte rozczarowanie w tym tygodniu. Wychodzi w pośpiechu, postanawiając, że więcej tego uczucia nie zazna._

_\- Daniel? – upewnia się, przedzierając się szybkim krokiem przez aleję znaną z klubów dla gejów oraz, cóż, ogólnie ‘ich’ dzielnicy. Wiatr rozwiewa jego włosy, a on sam drży, nie wiedząc czy od chłodu oplatającego jego ciało, czy niepewności, którą czuje._

_\- Harry? – słyszy w słuchawce. – To znaczy, pan Styles?_

_\- Przestań, znamy się tyle lat. – karci mężczyznę po drugiej stronie słuchawki i nie czekając na odpowiedź mówi dalej, rozglądając się to raz na prawą to raz na lewą stronę, przechodząc przez ulicę. – Mam do ciebie sprawę-_

_\- Stary, wiesz, która jest godzina ? – mężczyzna przerywa mu, a Harry przewraca oczami. Mimowolnie jednak spogląda na zegarek na ręku, który wskazuje 23 minuty po drugiej w nocy._

_\- Ile dostałeś najwięcej za rozwiązaną sprawę? – pyta krótko, nie dając nawet szansy na cień odpowiedzi. – Zapłacę dwa razy tyle - i to wtedy słyszy jakiś szelest, jakby mężczyzna próbował wyjść z łóżka, nie chcąc zapewne budzić swojej żony. Po chwili kilku cichych kroków słyszy zamknięcie drzwi, kolejne kroki i kolejne drzwi, gdy w słuchawce słyszy słowa:_

_\- Czego potrzebujesz?_

_\- Musisz kogoś dla mnie znaleźć._

_\- Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi ci znów o twojego wiecznie uciekającego to z inną kobietą ojca. – słyszy gorzkie dla niego słowa, po których następuje niestosowny chichot. Jego odpowiedź nie nadchodzi od razu, a można powiedzieć, że nawet i wcale. Cisza sprawia, że jego rozmówca doprowadza się do porządku – Wybacz niestosowny komentarz. – odchrząknięcie – Jestem wolny jutro o 13:30, możemy spotkać się u mn-_

_\- Nie- Harry mówi krótko. – Potrzebuję cię dzisiaj, zaraz. – mówi, wsiadając do auta i wkładając kluczyk do stacyjki, który przekręca po chwili. – Mieszkasz wciąż w tym samym miejscu? – pyta, słysząc ciche i pełne zdezorientowania potwierdzenie. – Będę za pięć minut._

 

♦

  
_\- Drobny mężczyzna o karmelowych kosmykach i smutnych niebieskich oczach. – słyszy zabarwione szaleńczym śmiechem mężczyzny, który kręci się po gabinecie z rękoma uniesionymi do góry, jakby modlił się o wsparcie najwyższego w trudnej chwili. – Czy ciebie popierdoliło do końca? – pyta w końcu, stając w miejscu i spoglądając z poważnym wyrazem twarzy na Harry’ego, który siedzi w fotelu, z nogą założoną na nogę i kostką zaczepioną o kolano. Jego lewa ręka oparta jest w łokciu o podłokietnik, a palec wskazujący przyciska się do kciuka; twarz poważna, niewyrażająca żadnych skrajnych emocji, jedynie brwi uniesione do góry, jakby to, co słyszał, nie docierało do niego. Nie to chce słyszeć._

_Starszy mężczyzna wzdycha ciężko i opuszcza ręce, po chwili unosząc jedną z nich zaczynając pocierać palcami swoje brwi._

_\- Ty nie żartujesz, prawda? – mężczyzna pyta zrezygnowany, a Harry potrząsa głową wprowadzając swoje czekoladowe loki w ruch. Wreszcie podchodzi do biurka i opada w fotelu, sięgając do szuflady, z której wyjmuje notes i długopis. – Powtórz proszę raz jeszcze, jak on wyglądał? – pyta, unosząc wzrok na Harry’ego._

_\- Niewysoki, myślę, że ma może z metr siedemdziesiąt, może do pięciu, nie więcej. – mówi, przekręcając głowę w lewą stronę i przyciskając swój palec wskazujący do ust. – Drobne ciało, wysportowane, ale drobne. – kontynuuje, myśląc – Niebieskie oczy, duże i smutne. Podkrążone. Jego włosy były zaczesane wysoko i do tyłu, był ubrany na czarno, ale trudno mi powiedzieć czy tak ubiera się, na co dzień. Mnóstwo tatuaży. Zwłaszcza na prawej ręce. I wzdłuż obojczyków._

_Daniel słucha uważnie Harry’ego i przytakuje, co chwilę głową._

_\- Coś jeszcze? Coś, co rzuciło ci się w oczy, nietuzinkowego?_

_Harry duma przez chwilę._

_\- Wydaje mi się, że nie. Chociaż… Ale nie, nie sądzę, aby ci się to przydało. – kręci głową i zaciąga się powietrzem, by po chwili je wypuścić._

_\- To, co dla ciebie może być nieistotne może być przeważające w sprawie. – mówi z powagą jego przyjaciel. – Co widziałeś?_

_\- Tańczył z kimś, z dwoma mężczyznami, ale nie wiem, czy nie byli to jacyś przypadkowi faceci. – mówi, skazując informacje z góry na porażkę._

_\- Jakieś znaki szczególne?_

_\- Nie przyglądałem im się za bardzo, pamiętam jedynie ich ręce. Dwie pary rąk, tak różne od siebie, i oh- przerywa myśląc, przez chwilę. – Jeden z nich- tak, jeden z nich miał tatuaż na ręce. Mandala – motyw artystyczny występujący głównie w sztuce buddyjskiej. Piękny tatuaż._

_Daniel prycha jedynie, ale zapisuje cierpliwie informacje._

_Po ponad godzinie opiera się w końcu wygodnie w fotelu, stwierdzając, że może coś jednak z tego będzie._

 

♦

  
_Louis ceni przyjaźnie. Bardziej niż pieniądze, bardziej niż narkotyki - co, w jego przypadku, jest dość mocnym zapewnieniem - tak naprawdę Louis ceni swoich przyjaciół tak bardzo, że gotów byłby za nich oddać życie. Swoje co prawda marne i nic nie warte (czasami słucha ojca, wbrew pozorom) życie, ale zawsze to jakieś zapewnienie. I do tego dość mocne słowa._

_Tomlinson poznał swoich przyjaciół kiedy jeszcze nie sprawiał tylu problemów, kiedy chodził do katolickiej szkoły i był idealnym dzieckiem._

_No może z tą idealnością to przesada, ale było wtedy inaczej niż jest teraz._

_Wydawać by się mogło, że to Louis pierwszy zażył narkotyki, że to on dał im ecstasy by się rozluźnić i poczuć się lepiej. Gówno prawda. To nie on. On miał po prostu tak zjebane życie, że brał coraz więcej i więcej, że nad tym nie panował, że to wszystko stało się jego jutrem i jego dzisiaj, i jego wczoraj._

_Ale to nie on był pierwszym._

_Przodownikiem był ten najbardziej - wiadomo jak bardzo mylne są pierwsze wrażenia i ocenianie po pozorach - chuderlawy, wydawać się mogłoby, że nie mający jaj blondyn. Do jego osoby żaden z tych przydomków by nie pasował. No, może prócz bycia blondynem. Farbowanym, ale zawsze. To on był pierwszym, który przyniósł to świństwo do pokoju jego i Mulata. To on zaproponował, żeby wzięli te pieprzone, niebieskie tabletki._

_I tak się zaczęło._

_Tak co jakiś wieczór._

_Potem nie wystarczały małe tabletki._

_Stoczyli się jak lawina. Tylko wydawać się mogłoby, że dwóch z nich zostało na jakimś kamieniu i nie poszli dalej, a on? On poleciał dalej i nie było dla niego ratunku._

_Ale tylko w przenośni._

_Ratunek jest zawsze, tylko trzeba go chcieć._

 

♦

  
_\- Kurwa. - klnie blondyn, który szczytuje w kompletnie na haju chłopaku pod nim. Obserwuje jak ciało szatyna unosi się do góry, a z jego penisa tryska biała, lepka ciecz i obryzguje twarz Mulata, który intensywnie poruszał ustami na całej jego długości._

_\- Naprawdę nie wiem czemu my to robimy. - mruczy Niall, wychodząc z Louisa. Szatyn lekko stęka na uczucie pustki. - To dość chore i było dobre jak mieliśmy po siedemnaście lat, a nie dwadzieścia jeden._

_\- Robimy to - chrypi Tomlinson, unosząc się na łokciach i patrzy szerokimi źrenicami na przyjaciela - ponieważ potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem. A ty z Zaynem kochasz takie urozmaicenie w waszym związku._

_\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to jest chore. - burczy Zayn i unosi się, by pocałować go w usta i jakby dać mu znać, że to kiedyś się skończy. Ale są już za dorośli, żeby wierzyć w bajki._

_\- Widział ktoś mojego różowego skręta? - pyta Tomlinson, rujnując romantyczną chwilę między dwojgiem przyjaciół. - Potrzebuje zapalić, cholera no._

_Czasami Niall ma wyrzuty sumienia. Ostatnimi czasy nawet więcej niż czasami. Gdyby nie on, Louis byłby normalnym członkiem społeczeństwa. Miałby chłopaka i tego Horan jest pewien, bo to naprawdę piękny chłopak, nie głupi. Tylko zagubiony, a szczęścia próbuje szukać w co raz to nowszych używkach, które jedynie pogarszają jego stosunki z rodziną (nie żeby kiedykolwiek były dobre w jakimś stopniu), marnują szanse na przyszłość przy czyimś boku, po prostu niszczą mu przyszłość._

_Niall ma pewność, że nie będzie ich kolejnego nowego roku, że Louis nigdy nie będzie miał dwudziestu dwóch lat i nie poczuje się świetnie jak Taylor Swift w swojej piosence o tym właśnie tytule. Że to wszystko się skończy szybciej, niż on czy Zayn, czy ktokolwiek by się spodziewał._

_Louis sam sobie kopie grób, składa trumnę oraz kupuje wieńce na pogrzeb._

_\- Tommo, jesteś już na wystarczającym odlocie. - Zayn wyswobadza się z objęć Horana, by powstrzymać chłopaka przed odnalezieniem tego czego szuka. - Lou, proszę._

_Louis nie wie, co takiego jest w głosie Zayna, kiedy prosi ani nie wie co mają w sobie jego oczy, kiedy patrzy na niego tak błagalnie. Przecież ma serce, wie, że rani przyjaciół. Wie, on to wszystko wie, ale po prostu ma potrzeby._

_I wtedy jego mózg przestaje funkcjonować. Jego myśli stają się kolorowe, obrazy rozmyte ale i wyostrzone. Dźwięki są nad wyraz wyraźne i takie nierealne, ale usta Zayna są jak najbardziej prawdziwe._

_Zawsze to robi i zawsze działa, ale boi się, że kiedyś nie będzie Zayna i jego ust w tym najbardziej potrzebnym momencie. Że zabraknie tego gestu, kiedy będzie niezbędny._

_\- Proszę, Lou. - mruczy, sunąc nosem po zapadniętym policzku szatyna._

_I jak tu go nie posłuchać?_

 

♦

  
_Przez ostatnie kilka dni telefon Harry’ego towarzyszy mu niemal w każdej chwili. Nie licząc może seksu z żoną we wtorkowy wieczór oraz zabawą z Lily w parku w czwartkowe popołudnie._

_Wzrok Harry’ego wlepiony jest w czarny ekran i teraz, gdy nagl-_

_\- Znalazłeś go? – pyta, zaraz po tym jak zauważa imię Daniela na wyświetlaczu._

_\- Stary, czy ty w ogóle wiesz, w co się pakujesz? – mówi głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki._

_\- Co masz na myśli? – Harry zastanawia się przez chwilę, marszcząc przy tym brwi, ale tłumi swoją ciekawość w zarodku. – Zresztą, nie odpowiadaj. Masz go?_

_\- Mam go, mam, ale Harry czy wiesz, że on-_

_\- Adres, Daniel, adres! – ponagla mężczyznę nie dając mu dojść do słowa, wstając gwałtowanie z kanapy, zostawiając zdezorientowaną córkę z wciąż nieułożoną układanką puzzli na stole. W słuchawce słyszy wpierw głośne westchnienie, nim pada odpowiedź._

_\- O ile się nie mylę, zaraz skręci w prawo, oh, no patrz, miałem rację. – chichocze, a Harry odwraca się patrząc na córkę, która spogląda na niego wyczekująco. Harry uśmiecha się do niej przepraszająco i wskazuje na telefon, a dziewczynka jedynie kiwa główką, dając znać, że rozumie. – Myślisz, że mógłbym zostać jasnowidzem? –pyta, a kędzierzawy potrząsa lekko głową nie rozumiejąc, co się do niego mówi._

_\- Ronson! – Harry warczy wreszcie w słuchawkę, i niemal słyszy, jak przyjacielowi staje gęsia skórka._

_\- 4 Winsley Street, niedaleko Oxfor-_

_\- Wiem gdzie to jest. – mówi oschle, a kolejne, co słychać w słuchawce to sygnał rozłączonego połączenia._

 

♦

  
_To zaledwie kilkanaście minut, ale Harry ma wrażenie, jakby minęła cała wieczność. Od chwili, w której zasiadł za kółko, poprzez szybkie zdjęcie gumki ze swoich włosów i wprawienie swoich loków w ruch, rozrzucając je na wszystkie strony, poprzez odpięcie guzików swojej koszuli jedną ręką, a drugą prowadząc, oraz poprzez zdjęcie okularów i założenie soczewek na światłach, po zaparkowanie przed samym wejściem do klubu, licząc się z odholowaniem auta, i wejściem do klubu mija dokładnie trzydzieści cztery minuty._

_Harry nie poświęca wiele uwagi wzburzonemu tłumowi, ustawionemu w kolejce przed klubem, czy ochroniarzowi, przez którego się przecisnął, wciskając mu w dłoń kilka banknotów o wysokim nominale. W chwili, w której przekracza próg ma wyznaczony jeden cel – znaleźć nieznajomego mężczyznę._

_Rozgląda się gorączkowo, przedzierając się przez półnagie ciała, szukając go. Mija parę, która niemal pieprzy się na środku parkietu, oraz mężczyznę po prawej stronie, który prawdopodobnie właśnie przedawkował, sądząc po tym, jak pada na ziemię, a jego ciało opanowują drgawki. Ktoś podbiega do niego momentalnie i ciągnie po ziemi na zewnątrz. Harry nie mógłby przejmować się ani krzty więcej._

_Jego wzrok ląduje na blondynie, który wije się uwodzicielsko przed mulatem, który łapie go w biodrach i – oh, tatuaż na dłoni. Ten tatuaż! Harry go zna. Mężczyzna przymyka powieki i odchyla głowę do tyłu, kładąc ją na ramieniu mężczyzny, który wije się za nim, jakby jego biodra i pośladki mulata były czymś sklejone. Harry idzie do przodu pewnie, widząc karmelową czuprynę i odpycha mulata na bok pewnym ruchem, prawą ręką pchając ramię szatyna do tyłu. Mężczyzna spogląda na niego zza zamglonych zielonych oczu, a Harry marszczy brwi, słysząc za sobą jeszcze jakieś ‘spierdalaj, koleś’._

_Przeprasza cicho i odwraca się, myśląc, gdzie może pójść i czy oby Daniel się nie pomylił i podał mu dobry adres. Albo czy w ogóle znalazł odpowiedniego faceta. I nim wychodzi z klubu zrezygnowany, idzie na tyły lokalu, wykrzywiając twarz z odrazą mijając facetów pieprzących się przy ścianie, czy w lożach, czy w nieco innych odosobnionych miejscach klubu. Jego uszy wypełnia dźwięk obscenicznych jęków i krzyków różnych imion łączących się ze sobą w jedną niezrozumiałą mantrę wypowiadaną przez nich wszystkich._

_Przechodzi przed drzwi, co powinno być łazienką, ale tak naprawdę służy jako kolejne pomieszczenie do pieprzenia, i zastanawia się, co w ogóle tutaj robi, i kto tutaj zechciałby przyjść. Nim jednak rozsądek przemawia mu do rozumu, na przeciwległej ścianie zauważa drobnego mężczyznę, przyciskającego drugiego do ściany, wbijając kolano między jego uda. Jego dłoń łapie nadgarstki mężczyzny, który poddaje się z łatwością i unosi je do góry, przyciskając do ściany. Jego druga dłoń bezceremonialnie wciska się w ciasne spodnie na samym przodzie, sięgając pewnie po twardego penisa, sądząc po jękach i westchnieniach, jakie wychodzą z ust mężczyzny tuż przed nim. Harry stoi jak zahipnotyzowany i obserwuje scenę przed sobą, gdy jego wzrok przykuwają znajome tatuaże na prawej ręce, której dłoń właśnie wślizgnęła się w spodnie mężczyzny. Uświadamiając sobie, że jest to mężczyzna, którego szuka, rusza naprzód i chwyta go w łokciu, odciągając od faceta, który skomle zawiedzione ‘kurwa, tylko nie znowu’. Harry posyła mu groźne spojrzenie, a ten poprawia się w kroczu i opuszcza pomieszczenie, i to wtedy zielone tęczówki kędzierzawego lądują na nieznajomym, który uśmiecha się do niego błogo, patrząc zza zamglonych, błękitnych oczu, w których smutek jakby się pogłębił. Nie czekając chwili dłużej, przyciska mężczyznę do ściany pewnym ruchem, słysząc jedynie syk spomiędzy jego ust, w które wpija się sekundę później mocno i pewnie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Jego wargi przyciskają się mocno do tych wąskich, a język pcha się między nimi, łącząc się z tym drugim. I mimo, że wyczuwa coś na języku nieznajomego, nie przerywa, całuje wygłodniale, z pięściami zaciśniętymi na czarnej koszulce, trzymając mężczyznę stabilnie w miejscu._

♦

  
_Nie ma pojęcia co nim kieruje kiedy jego dłonie ze ściskania koszulki nieznajomego przychodzą na skórę jego szyi. Sunie palcami po wystających żyłach. Czuje wibracje ciała chłopaka i jęki zadowolenia. Wciska kolano między jego idealnie opięte przez czarny materiał nogi. Chłopak odrzuca głowę do tyłu wydając z siebie tak niesamowicie podniecający dźwięk, że Harry nie panuje już nad sobą w żadnym stopniu. Szybkim ruchem łapie za nadgarstki nieznajomego i przenosi je mało delikatnie i wysublimowanie nad jego głowę, przyciskając je gwałtownie do obskurnej ściany. Przerywa na chwilę pocałunek by przyjrzeć się tej rozpadającej się istocie. Jego oczy są lekko przymknięte, usta spuchnięte i rozchylone. Klatka piersiowa faluje intensywnie._

_\- Nie bierz tego za ponaglanie, ale potrzebuje cię - słyszy zachrypnięty, delikatny głos. Harry myśli, że tak właśnie brzmią pieprzone anioły. Chłopak jest tak piękny. Taki rozpadający się w jego objęciach. Całkowicie podatny na wszystko._

_\- Potrzebujesz - mruczy przy ustach tej niesamowitej kreatury - nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Ale powiedz mi, piękny, jakie ci imię na chrzcie dali?_

_\- Powiem ci, ale po jednym warunkiem. - Harry jest boleśnie twardy tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą tego, że stoi naprzeciw tego pięknego chłopaka i słucha jego głosu. A słowo daje, chwile temu jego oczy były niebieskie a nie kolorowe._

_\- Dla ciebie wszystko. - całuje jego szyję, wysysając brunatny znak u nasady jego szyi. Krzywi się, kiedy zauważa swoją poprzednią już wyblakłą, a inne tak idealnie intensywne. - Ale tylko ja kurwa będę miał prawo do naznaczania twojego ciała._

_\- Tak, nie mam nic przeciwko. A jedyne co musisz zrobić to sprawić, żebym doszedł. A wtedy będziesz znał moje imię, piękny mężczyzno. - I już oboje nic nie mówią. Harry zatyka jego usta swoimi. Biodrami gwałtownie uderza o jego i brutalnie przesuwa nimi po całej długości, powodując tarcie. Zachrypnięty krzyk wydobywa się z tych grzesznych ust. Harry łapie się na myśleniu, że ten chłopak to najpiękniejszy widok. Szczególnie, kiedy jest stymulowany._

_\- Kochanie, kochanie. - szepcze nieznajomy w usta Harry'ego._

_\- Słucham?_

_\- Jaki mam kolor oczu? - Harry chce odpowiedzieć że piękny, ale smutny odcień niebieskiego. Jednak unosi wzrok na jego twarz. Mruga kilka razy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do wyostrzonych kolorów, zniekształconych dźwięków. Przygląda się usilnie kolorowi oczu chłopaka i głupieje. - Uuu. Świeżak. To nic, kochanie, pokochasz tę jazdę._

_I to wszystko jest teraz takie szybkie, niechlujne, mocne i potrzebne. Zęby obijają się o siebie, ciągną za wargi. Wszystko na raz, wszystkiego dużo i w nadmiarze. I potem rozlega się ostry jęk, kiedy nieznajomy dochodzi a Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie._

_\- Jestem Louis._

_I Harry jest pewien, że zachrypnięty, dochodzący głos Louisa mówiący własne imię to najpiękniejszy dźwięk na tej planecie._

 

♦

  
_Harry budzi się z jękiem na ustach. Przeciera twarz dłońmi, przesuwając je do góry, odgarniając tym samym swoje włosy do tyłu. Jego ręce opadają bezwiednie na poduszkę, a gdy próbuje się ruszyć czuje ból w każdym mięśniu swojego ciała. Czuje zmęczenie i senność. Czuje się, jakby przepracował kilkanaście, o ile nie kilkadziesiąt godzin bez chwili wytchnienia, gdy tak naprawdę nie pamięta, co wydarzyło się noc wcześniej._

_Pamięta jak siedział z Lily w salonie i pamięta telefon od Daniela, a potem - marszczy brwi wpatrując się w kremowy sufit. Jego wzrok schodzi niżej, na ściany tego samego koloru i białą komodę, która stoi na przeciwko łóżka. Widzi na niej kilka ramek ze zdjęciami, i- cholera, gdzie on właściwie jest?_

_\- Śpiąca Królewna się obudziła. - słyszy po prawej stronie, i gdy odwraca momentalnie głowę, o mało nie łamie karku. Z pomieszczenia obok, co prawdopodobnie jest łazienką, sądząc po ścianach wyłożonych kafelkami, wychodzi mężczyzna o bladej skórze, jego policzki zapadają się niezdrowo, a oczy podkrążone są ciemnymi sińcami. Jego pierś jest naga, jego tors jest nagi i och- Harry odwraca głowę na nagie pośladki, które podskakują gdy ich właściciel podąża do komody, która już wcześniej przykuła wzrok Harry'ego._

_Kędzierzawy,korzystając z chwili nieuwagi mężczyzny, unosi kołdrę do góry, zerkając w dół i - kurwa - on też jest nagi. Myśl ta jednak nie kłopocze ani nie martwi go tak, jak powinna. W zasadzie, przegryza usta, próbując sobie przypomnieć coś, co zaszło między nimi._

_\- Ja, um - zaczyna, ale Leo? Kręci głową, Louis, Louis mu przerywa:_

_\- Doba hotelowa skończyła się kilka godzin temu._

_\- Nie sądziłem, że w pakiecie można dostać dobre pieprzenie - Harry odpowiada zadziornie i uśmiecha się pod nosem, gdy podobny uśmiech zauważa u Louisa._

_\- Zostań ile chcesz - poddaje się wreszcie, wychodząc z pokoju. - Tylko nie ukradnij niczego! - krzyczy z korytarza. Harry unosi się na łokciach i krzyczy za nim:_

_\- Spotkamy się jeszcze?_  
_Jednak jedyne, co słyszy, to szaleńczy śmiech._  
_Opada na łóżko, czując, jak świat w okół niego zaczyna się kręcić, a on sam po chwili zaczyna wirować razem z nim._

 

♦

  
_Zayn i Niall, przynajmniej według Louisa, a to może być mylące, byli ze sobą od zawsze. Co prawda w związku od może półtora roku, ale tak to byli zawsze ze sobą. Louis poznał ich jako duet i prawdopodobnie pożegna jako duet._

_Jeśli miałby powiedzieć co jest trzema rzeczami pewnymi w życiu, to bez wahania powiedziałby, że podatki, śmierć (pewnie miałby swoją na myśli) oraz to, że Niall z Zaynem staną na ślubnym kobiercu, albo po prostu umrą będąc razem do końca._

_Louis czasami im tego zazdrości._

_Tej pewności posiadania bliskiej osoby. Fakt, ma ich jako przyjaciół. Ale chodzi o takie posiadania kogoś blisko w innym wymiarze. Po prostu kogoś, kogo się kocha inaczej niż przyjaciół._

_Usta na jego łopatkach, na obojczykach, na brzuchu. Wszystko przepełnione uczuciem._

_\- Ale jeszcze raz, co zrobiłeś? - Głos Zayna nie jest w żaden sposób karcący. On się martwi i Louis to czuje. I to uczucie naprawdę jest odrobinę przerażające._

_\- Zaprosiłem jakiegoś faceta do swojego apartamentu. - mówi, jakby w ogóle o to nie dbał. Jakby fakt, że zaprosił jakiegoś faceta do domu i go tam zostawił. - I go tam zostawiłem, nie wiem, może dalej tam siedzi._

_Zayn wypuszcza powoli powietrze z płuc, próbując się nie denerwować. Ale to trudne. Doskonale wie, że Louis jest niepoważny i lekkomyślny, ale żeby robić takie rzeczy: - I to ciebie nie rusza? Obcy facet. Okej, potrzebowałeś pieprzenia, spoko, ale kurwa, czemu tam i czemu go tam zostawiłeś?_

_\- Skąd mam to kurwa wiedzieć. Był - Louis zastanawia się przez chwilę, bo w pierwszej sekundzie nie przychodzi mu nic ciekawego i pasującego do mężczyzny, którego poznał w klubie - inny. Wydawał się kompletnie inny od pozostałych gości w klubie. A to, jak mnie trzymał._

_Niall wywraca oczami: - Wiesz, że pierdolisz gorzej na trzeźwo niż po kilku głębszych, albo po dragach? Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Mówisz o jakimś gościu jak zakochana nastolatka._

_Louis tasakuje wzrokiem Horana. Kocha go, no ale czasami jest wredną suką. Bardzo wredną suką._

_\- Nie zachowuję się tak, a poza tym właśnie, chcę zapalić. Kto ze mną? - pyta ale to jedno z tych retorycznych pytań, bo doskonale wie, że obaj się zgodzą i obaj będą razem z nim rozkoszować się trującymi oparami. Za to ich kocha._

_I za wiele innych rzeczy._

_I prawdopodobnie nigdy im tego nie powie._

_Albo nie zdąży._

_Sam nie wie tego._

 

♦

  
_Noga do nogi._

_Poplątane nogi, przeplatane z jasnym prześcieradłem. Zimne palce tworzą niewidzialne wzory, które powodują dreszcze u drugiej osoby. Gdzieś między mocnym złapaniem biodra a gwałtownym odciągnięciem do tyłu głowy, by wycisnąć pocałunek na ustach jest skręt. Niewinny kawałek bibuły, a w środku substancja, która sprawia, że czuje się mocniej, czuje się bardziej._

_Po prostu wszystko jest bardziej._

_\- Wiesz co - pyta od niechcenia Louis, tworząc tylko jemu znane wzory na bladym torsie starszego mężczyzny. Wodzi palcem po konturach tatuaży. Jest od nich uzależniony. A kiedy Harry powiedział, że zrobi sobie dwie jaskółki ich symbolizujące, naprawdę nie wierzył, że to zrobi. A jednak. Dzień później pojawił się w jego apartamencie z dwoma opatrunkami na obojczykach._

_Kochali się wtedy upojne dwie godziny i to było dobre._

_\- Oświeć mnie._

_\- Jest to w sumie zaskakujące, że wolisz leżeć tu ze mną, niż ze swoją żoną, ale nie żebym narzekał. Takiego kutasa to dawno nie miałem w swoim tyłku. - mruczy, całując sutek Harry’ego, który syczy. Louis ma świadomość, że to jest słabe miejsce zielonookiego._

_\- Jednocześnie mnie obrażasz i chwalisz. Kocham to w tobie. - zadziera brodę Louisa do góry, by mieć idealną pozycje do pocałowania tych niegrzecznych, sprośnych i zatrutych ust. Louis ma coś w sobie, czego nie ma Rebecca ani żadna inna kobieta czy mężczyzna w jego życiu. Ten chłopak jest idealny w każdym calu, według Harry’ego oczywiście._

_\- Zapal ze mną. - błaga między gwałtownymi pocałunkami, które Harry składa na jego ustach. Chce tego, właśnie tego i właśnie teraz. Pragnie poczuć ten smak w swoich ustach i jednocześnie mieć Harry’ego przy sobie. To narkotyzująca mieszanka, a Louis jest gotów jej skosztować._

_\- Ale Lou. - Chłopak go ucisza, przykładając palec do ust chłopaka, a potem wyciska mocny, szaleńczy i mokry pocałunek na obojczyku zielonookiego i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz Harry zgodzi się na wszystko. Kładzie się na plecach, tak że całe jego nagie ciało jest widoczne w pełnej okazałości. Sięga ręką na nocną szafkę i zgarnia dwa skręty oraz zapalniczkę. Uśmiecha się szeroko, podając zawiniątko Harry’emu, który niepewnie sięga po niego oraz po zapalniczkę. Odpala i już po chwili pierwsze obłoczki pojawiają się nad jego głową. Louis chichocze na ten widok. Wyciąga rękę po zapalniczkę i kiedy ma już ją w swoich dłoniach, odpala skręta. Uśmiecha się błogo czując drapiący dym w swoich płucach. To jest dla niego jak zbawienie i piekło zarazem._

_\- Chodź tu do mnie, kochanie - mruczy, wyginając swoje ciało tak by zachęcić Harry’ego do tego. Jemu nie trzeba kilka razy powtarzać. Nie mija sekunda a długie i nagie ciało Harry’ego zwisa nad tym Louisa. Tomlinson wypuszcza bucha ze swoich ust i unosi głowę by pocałować Harry’ego. Styles smakujący marihuaną i miętową gumą to uzależniające połączenie. Jego usta są mokre, zachłanne i pełne namiętności. To jak bardzo są pełne, um, Louis myśli czasami, że to anioł. Naprawdę uważa, że Harry jest idealny._

_I nie tylko kiedy go:_

_Pieprzy,_

_Całuje,_

_Uzależnia._

_Louis ma wiele uzależnień, a jednym z nich jest Harry Styles._

_I jego usta._

_Te piękne, idealne do całowania i pieprzenia, usta._

_I te duże dłonie, które idealnie pasują do jego pośladków._

_Każdy cal tego faceta go uzależnia._

_To aż chore._

_Ale Louis to lubi. Bardzo. Pocałunki, Harry, marihuana. To wszystko czego mu potrzeba._

 

♦

  
_\- Boję się głębokości, wiesz? - krzyczy w panice, kiedy wchodzi wraz z Harrym do stawu. Nigdy nie lubił chodzić na basen czy gdziekolwiek, co miało jakikolwiek związek z wodą. Zwyczajnie to go przerażało. A teraz musi wejść do jeziora. Gdzie jest morko, głęboko i są ryby,_

_\- Ze mą nie musisz, kochanie. - uśmiecha się szeroko. Łapie Louisa za rękę i powoli wprowadza do wody. Louis chciałby być teraz na haju i móc nie bać się niczego. Nawet tak niepozornej rzeczy, jaką jest wejście do wody. Zaciska mocno palce na ręku Harry’ego kiedy czuje, że jego tors do połowy jest zakryty przez wodę. Kiedy sięga jego sutków, Louis krzyczy._

_Krzyczy jakby ktoś obdzierał go ze skóry. Zaczyna się wyrywać. Harry tylko jedno rozwiązanie._

_Łapie mocno Louisa w pasie i momentalnie złącza ich usta. Louis jeszcze przez chwile się wyrywa. Ale tylko przez moment, bo potem całkowicie się przyczepia do Harry’ego, miażdżąc jego usta. Przekazuje w ten sposób cały strach, jaki gromadzi jego ciało i umysł._

_I to nie jest tylko strach przed wodą, w której do cholery się znajdują. Tu chodzi o ten strach, jaki gromadził przez całe swoje życie. Ten bycia niechcianym, niekochanym, niepotrzebnym._

_I to wszystko chce przekazać Harry’emu._

_Ma nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie. Nie jest najlepszy w przemowach oraz mówieniu o uczuciach. To nie jego bajka._

_\- Oh, kurwa. - klnie, kiedy czuje członka Harry’ego, który wchodzi pewnie w jego wnętrze. Harry i jego boskie ciało doprowadza go do stanu takiego, który można porównać z najlepszymi odlotami. A to, jak go pieprzy jest idealne._

_Jego długi, gruby kutas rytmicznie wchodzi i wychodzi z jego ciała. Jego dłonie trzymają go mocno za pośladki, a usta tworzą mokrą drogę na jego torsie. To wszystko jest popieprzone, ale ich._

_I to naprawdę jest dobre, cholernie dobre._

_Cholernie ich._

♦

  
_Harry nie wie ile minęło czasu, nim otwiera ponownie oczy. Spogląda przez okno, wciąż widząc jasne niebo. Zakłada więc, że niewiele. A może to już następny dzień. Sam do końca nie jest pewny. Wciąż jest skołowany, ale zdeterminowany, aby wstać, co też robi chwilę później, gwałtownie wstając na równe nogi i równie gwałtownie opadając ponownie na łóżko._

_\- Kurwa. - klnie pod nosem, łapiąc się za głowę. Przymyka powieki, widząc w swojej głowie dziwne przewijające się obrazy i otwiera je szybko, wstając na chwiejnych nogach, i kolejna próba ustania na nich tym razem kończy się sukcesem._

_Widzi swoją bieliznę na podłodze i sięga po nią ostrożnie, przytrzymując się łóżka. Gdzieś dalej znajduje spodnie, a na klamce zauważa swoją koszulę, której guziki rozsypane są po podłodze. Marszczy na to brwi, nie przypominając sobie jak do tego doszło, ale nie docieka. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu upewniając, że wszystko, co jego zabrał i opuszcza mieszkanie._

_Wychodząc na ulicę nie widzi swojego samochodu. Nie jest nawet pewien, czy brał go ostatniego wieczora, a jeśli już, to gdzie go zostawił. Wyjmuje telefon z płaszcza, który chwycił w korytarzu mieszkania Louisa i naciska uparcie guzik, ale urządzenie nie załącza się. Spomiędzy jego ust ucieka kolejne przekleństwo, które szybko zostaje zapomniane, gdy zauważa zbliżającą się czarną, londyńską taksówkę. Niemal wpadając pod maskę auta, zatrzymuje ją, rzucając szybkie ‘przepraszam’ oraz 'proszę, musi mnie pan zawieźć do domu’._

_Będąc już w środku pyta o godzinę, a po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi, myśli, stwierdzając, że jego żona wciąż powinna być u swoich rodziców, a córka jeszcze w przedszkolu. Nie myli się, bo niecałą godzinę później zastaje dom pusty._

_\- Lily? - krzyczy, upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w domu. Zdejmuje swój płaszcz i odwiesza go na wieszak, idąc w głąb domu. - Rebecca? - próbuje dalej, ale wciąż odpowiada mu jedynie cisza. I niemal może usłyszeć westchnienie ulgi roznoszące się pomiędzy ścianami, wymykające się spomiędzy jego ust._

_Dopiero gdy rozsuwa drzwi prysznicu słyszy głos swojej małżonki wołający z dołu._

_\- Harry? Harry ,jesteś w domu? - w jej głosie słyszy złość, ale też i zmartwienie. Osusza ręcznikiem swoje włosy i poprawia ten, zawiązany na biodrach, wychodząc po chwili z łazienki._

_\- Jestem na górze! - krzyczy, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Zaraz po tym słyszy głośny tupot małych stóp na schodach, zastąpione po chwili widokiem małej dziewczynki z rozpostartymi ramionami i uśmiechem rozciągniętym na całej, maleńkiej buzi._

_\- Tata! - krzyczy radośnie rzucając się już w otwarte ramiona Harry'ego, który zdążył w międzyczasie przykucnąć. Tuli małą do siebie, i nim może nacieszyć się jej obecnością, widzi na schodach Rebeccę oraz jej złowrogie spojrzenie._

_\- Myślałam, że się wyprowadziłeś. - rzuca krótko, przechodząc obok swojej rodziny. Harry nie odrywając się od swojej córki, podnosi się na równe nogi, z dzieckiem na ręku._

_\- Rebecca- zaczyna, ale zatrzymuje go nagle odwracająca się kobieta z dłonią, która zapewne chciała spocząć na jego klatce piersiowej, zatrzymana jednak przez Lily._

_\- Przestań, proszę. - mówi. - Połóż małą do łóżka. Czas na popołudniową drzemkę._

_Jak mu powiedziano, tak też robi. Po przeczytaniu krótkiej bajki o wilku i zającu, Lily zasypia w swoim łóżku, a Harry zamyka książkę i wpatruje się przez chwilę w swoją córkę. Wie, że musi porozmawiać z żoną, dlatego też nie odwlekając tego, wstaje i rusza do ich sypialni._

_Tam zastaje żonę siedzącą przy toaletce, ściągającą kolczyki, z poważną miną. Nawet jeśli zauważyła, że Harry wszedł do pokoju, nie daje tego po sobie poznać._

_Mężczyzna siada na łóżku i kładzie swoje dłonie płasko na udach, pocierając je przez chwilę._

_\- Zdążyłeś zmyć z siebie jej zapach? - słyszy ostre słowa i krzywi się, bo nie, to nie była wcale ona._

_\- Rebecca-_

_\- Zdążyłeś wyprać swoje ciuchy usuwając ślady szminki na kołnierzyku?_

_\- Rebecca - powtarza się Harry, kręcąc głową. - Naoglądałaś się za dużo filmów. - mówi, spoglądając prosto w jej oczy. Kobieta mruży na niego swoje i wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę. Jej wyraz twarzy mięknie po chwili._

_\- Więc, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - pyta podejrzliwie. - Nie ma cię w domu, a jak już to wracasz o dziwnych porach, tak jak dziś w środku dnia - mówi, przyglądając się swojemu mężowi, jakby lada chwila miał wyjawić jakiś sekret. - Nie można się do ciebie dodzwonić, a gdy chcę-_

_\- Kotku, skarbie - Harry przerywa jej, wstając i podchodząc do niej. Staje za kobietą i kładzie swoje duże dłonie na jej ramionach, pocierając je w uspokajającym geście. - Nie ma żadnej 'jej’, w porządku? - mówi, wpatrując się w odbicie jej oczu w lustrze. Pochyla się i składa pocałunek na czubku jej głowy. - Jest tylko praca, poza wami oczywiście. I będzie jej coraz więcej, ale już bliżej niż dalej kochanie. - uspokaja dalej. - Jeszcze niecałe trzy miesiące. I wszystko wróci do normy, dobrze? - zapewnia, spoglądając raz jeszcze w lustro._

_Rebecca, choć niechętnie, przytakuje._

 

♦

  
_Wszystko wydaje się takie dobre, takie wyraziste i po prostu dobre. Harry uwielbia to uczucie, uwielbia czuć się wolny i uwielbia czuć się beztroski. Podkrada tę swobodę od Louisa, kradnąc spomiędzy jego palców skręta, i chichocze jak szalony, gdy słyszy pełne oburzenia 'ej!’ i czuje wszędobylskie palce podążające za jego ręką. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, opierając ją na oparciu kanapy i przygląda się do góry nogami miastu skąpanym w ciemnościach. Londyn jest piękny o tej porze. Różnorodne migoczące światła, będące świadkiem wydarzeń, które nie miałyby prawa wydarzyć się za dnia._

_Wsuwa skręta między malinowe wargi i zaciąga się, czując jak opary drażnią jego gardło. Nie kaszle, nie krztusi się. Uśmiecha się jedynie błogo, i uśmiech ten powiększa się jeszcze bardziej, gdy czuje jak drugi mężczyzna przerzuca przez niego nogę i siada na nim okrakiem, celowo przyciskając swoje krągłe pośladki do jego krocza._

_Mruczy pod nosem i zaciąga się raz jeszcze, wypychając swoje biodra do przodu. To sprawia, że ciało Louisa przechyla się do przodu i kładzie swoje ręce na ramionach Harry'ego, przytrzymując się w miejscu i zbliżając swoje usta do tych Harry'ego. Mężczyzna rozchyla swoje wargi i wypuszcza kłęby dymu, którymi Louis zaciąga się zachłannie, łącząc wkrótce ich usta w jedno. Trujący pocałunek zamienia się w ten pełen pasji i namiętności, i zachłanności, i mówienia więcejwięcejwięcej. Louis unosi się lekko do góry, a biodra Harry'ego podążają za nim, gdy dłonie ściskają jego pośladki przez cienką warstwę bielizny, rozchylając pośladki i złączając je ponownie._  
_Harry spija obsceniczne jęki z ust, które wciąż mówią niemo więcejwięcejwięcej, gdy do jego uszu dobija się dzwonek do drzwi, zastąpiony chwilę później dźwiękiem otwieranych i zatrzaskanych drzwi, z przerwą pomiędzy wypełnioną szmerem, szelestem, kilkoma krokami oraz cichą rozmową i nieco głośniejszym śmiechem. Wkrótce kroki stają się głośniejsze w akompaniamencie śmiechu, aż wreszcie w drzwiach widać Zayna oraz Nialla. Harry widzi ich kątem oka i uśmiecha się w usta Louisa, witając ich tak jakby, chociaż nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle to zauważają. Nie jest pewien czy w ogóle zauważają Harry'ego i Louisa, bo zdają się nie reagować na scenę, która rozgrywa się przed nimi._  
_Para siada wygodnie na prostopadłej części kanapy wciąż chichocząc głośno i rozmawiając. Louis wreszcie zsuwa się z Harry'ego i z zamglonymi oczami, nie wiadomo czy od pożądania czy od ilości spożytej marihuany, a może tego i tego, spogląda na dwójkę przyjaciół._

_\- Cześć. - mówi krótko i zaciąga się dopiero co odebranym od Harry'ego skrętem. Przechyla się do przodu i opada płasko na dłonie, z zawiniątkiem w ustach i rusza do przodu na czworaka, w kierunku Zayna. Harry warczy gardłowo widząc przed sobą wypięte grzeszne pośladki Louisa. Wyciąga rękę i łapie za gumkę od czarnych, obcisłych bokserek i ciągnie je w dół, odsłaniając blade krągłości. Czuje przyjemne uczucie rozlewające się w jego podbrzuszu na ten widok, i gdy Louis staje wreszcie w miejscu, podąża za nim, również na kolanach i zsuwa bez ogródek materiał w dół jego ud, kładąc swoje duże dłonie na pośladkach i rozchylając je bez namysłu. Chwilę później pochyla się i jego język ląduje na różowej i ciasnej dziurce Louisa, który podaje właśnie Zaynowi ze swoich ust skręta i opuszcza głowę na jego nagi obojczyk wystający spod luźnej koszulki, jęcząc cicho w karmelową skórę._  
_W międzyczasie Niall sięga po mały kawałek papieru na stole, na który kładzie marihuanę i zawija zwinnym ruchem, podpalając ułamek sekundy później. Zaciąga się mocno i pewnie obserwując scenę, która rozgrywa się na jego oczach, czując jak w kroczu jego spodnie stają się coraz bardziej opięte._

_Harry wsuwa swój język we wnętrze Louisa, starając się dotrzeć głębiej i jeszcze dalej, świdrując językiem w środku, i liżąc na zewnątrz, i przegryzając delikatną skórę i liżąc ponownie. Louis jęczy w skórę Zayna, z ręką w jego spodniach, aż wreszcie wyjmuje jego nabrzmiałego kutasa i zsuwa na niego swoje usta. Jego wargi oplatają go zachłannie i suną niżej i niżej, aż czuje główkę jego penisa na tylnej ściance swojego gardła. Zayn wypuszcza z siebie jęk i wplata swoją dłoń we włosy mężczyzny, dociskając jego głowę w dół. Swoją zaś odrzuca do tyłu, jęcząc cicho, przerywając jedynie na kolejne zaciągnięcie się trującym dymem. I wcale nie ma nic przeciwko, gdy chwilę później widzi nad sobą tak dobrze znaną postać, która przysuwa się do jego głowy tak blisko, wsuwając w jego rozchylone usta swojego kutasa. Zayn nie traci ani chwili, poruszając głową do przodu i do tyłu, otwierając swoje oczy, ukazując zamglone czekoladowe tęczówki. Spogląda w górę z adoracją w oczach, widząc, jak Niall patrzy na niego z góry, zaciągając się zakazaną substancją._

_Louis mruczy wokół penisa Zayna, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy Harry bez chwili zawahania wsuwa w niego swoje dwa palce, dodając zaraz i trzeci. Jest spragniony, jest spragniony kutasa w swoich ustach, i w swoim tyłku, a najlepiej i dwóch na raz. Chce się poczuć pełen, chce się poczuć dobrze i nieziemsko wypieprzony, dlatego też wypuszcza niewyobrażalny jęk zawodu, odrywając się od twardego kutasa Zayna, gdy Harry wysuwa z niego swoje palce. Ogląda się za siebie, widząc jak mężczyzna zdejmuje swoje spodnie wraz z bielizną i klęka u stóp Zayna, owijając swoją dużą dłoń wokół jego penisa i spoglądając szybko na Louisa, rzucając mu spojrzenie, mówiące 'bądź cierpliwy, skarbie.’ Chwilę później owija swoje malinowe usta wokół główki, a Louis liże wzdłuż jego długości._  
_Ciało Zayna przebiega fala przyjemności, która kończy się wydostającym głośnym jękiem z jego ust, chwilę potem jak Niall wysuwa się spomiędzy jego warg i schodzi z kanapy, tylko po to aby sekundę później ustawić się za Louisem i wbić się w niego jednym płynnym i szybkim ruchem._

_\- Oh, kurwa! - krzyczy szatyn, wyginając swoje plecy w łuk, i Niall korzysta z okazji, łapiąc go za włosy i pieprząc mocno._

_Harry kątem oka spogląda na Louisa i warczy gardłowo wokół penisa Zayna, doprowadzając go niemal na skraj, i owija swoją własną dłoń wokół swojego własnego penisa, przeciągając nią po nim kilka razy ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w błogim wyrazie twarzy Louisa. Jego rozchylonym ustom, jego przymkniętym powiekom, zarumienionym policzkom.Harry chciałby, aby ten obraz towarzyszył mu już zawsze._

_I gdy przypomina sobie o tym, co właściwie wokół niego się dzieje, chce znów zatopić w swoich ustach prężącego się czerwonego penisa Zayna, gdy ten powstrzymuje go, mówiąc:_

_\- Chcę skończyć w Louisie. - mówi bez tchu, a Harry unosi brew. - O ile nie masz nic przeciwko, oczywiście. - mówili po chwili. Harry unosi brwi, a Niall warczy głośno, przyspieszając swoje ruchy._

_Zielonooki wzrusza w końcu ramionami i sięga na stół, po kolejnego skręta, wręczając kolejny również Zaynowi. Chwilę później wciska się między mulata, a Louisa i całuje go namiętnie, dzieląc się oparami między pocałunkami. Szatyn jęczy niezadowolony ponownie, gdy czuje pustkę w swoim tyłku, ale szybko zostaje uciszony, gdy Harry wślizguje się na kanapę, siadając obok Zayna i kierując usta Louisa na swojego twardego i grubego kutasa. Niebieskooki mruczy z zadowoleniem i oblizuje usta, szybko owijając je wokół domagającego się uwagi penisa. Harry wsuwa swoje palce w karmelowe kosmyki i zaciska je na nich, nadając szybki, ale zdecydowany rytm._

_Słyszy gdzieś wokół siebie głos Nialla, jak tonem nie żądającym sprzeciwu rozkazuje mulatowi i otwiera oczy, widząc jak mężczyzna zsuwa się z kanapy, opierając się na łokciach na meblu, tylko po to, aby kusząco wypiąć swoje pośladki w kierunku Horana, który daje im jednego, i drugiego, a potem trzeciego klapsa, aby po chwili zacisnąć swoje palce obu rąk na pośladkach, rozchylić je i-_

_\- Oh, ja pierdolę! - wyrywa się z ust Zayna, kiedy blondyn wsuwa się w niego, pieprząc go bez opamiętania. W prawej dłoni ściska skręta skradzionego swojemu chłopakowi, którego wciska w swoje usta szybkim ruchem i zaciąga się, odchylając głowę do tyłu, po chwili wypuszczając obłoczki dymu. Harry nie ma wątpliwości, że każda jedna osoba w tym pomieszczeniu jest na głębokim haju._

_Posunięcia Nialla stają się niechlujne i niedbałe i chwilę później wypełnia dziurkę swojego chłopaka białą i gorącą mazią, opadając na jego plecy i całując każdy fragment skóry, do którego może tylko dotrzeć._

_\- To było - mówi bez tchu, a Zayn kończy za niego równie pozbawiony oddechu:_

_\- Niesamowite, tak. - jego słowa są stłumione, wypowiedziane w kanapę._

_Horan siada na stopach, a potem kładzie się na plecach na podłogę, obowiązkowo ze skrętem w dłoni, który co chwilę podsuwany jest pod usta i wlepia swój zamglony i rozbity wzrok w sufit._

_W tej samej chwili Zayn czuje klepnięcie w ramię i ręce, które łapią go za ramię, przewracając na drugą stronę. Tym sposobem siada plecami do mebla, i patrzy przed siebie widząc zadowolonego z siebie Louisa, który mości się na nim, siadając na niego okrakiem, wkrótce zniżając się na niego penisie._

_\- Oh, Boże, Louis. - Zayn jęczy, przymykając powieki. Jego dłonie błądzą po ciele Louisa, który również zamyka oczy i zaczyna poruszać się rytmicznie w górę i w dół. Szatyn mógłby przysiąc, że na plecach czuje palący wzrok Nialla, ale nie mógłby się tym przejmować bardziej. Zamiast tego, podaje skręta mulatowi, którego dostał chwilę temu od Harry'ego, i chłopak automatycznie wsadza go między usta, odsuwając po chwili, tylko po to, aby dmuchnąć obłoczki dymu w usta szatyna. Louis rozchyla je chętnie i rozkoszuje się zapachem, smakiem, a przede wszystkim uczuciem nabrzmiałego kutasa, który go wypełnia. Delektuje się tym i wciąż pragnie więcej, a Harry, niemal jakby słysząc jego prośby, zsuwa się na podłogę i odbierając coraz to mniejsze zawiniątko z ust Zayna, zaciąga się długo i porządnie, ustawiając się z tyłu, zaraz za Louisem. I nim Louis może coś zrobić, powiedzieć, czy wydać z siebie jęk aprobaty, czuje, jakby coś rozdzierało go w pół, gdy Styles wsuwa się ostrożnie, ale pewnie, w jego ciasną dziurkę. To niesamowite - myśli sobie Louis, myśląc o tym, że mieści w sobie dwa kutasy, ale jednocześnie tak cholernie dobre, że wszystko inne gdzieś odpływa daleko, gdy on opiera się do tyłu o Harry'ego, poddając się ruchom zielonookiego._

_Jego ciało porusza się bezwiednie w górę i w dół, a spomiędzy jego opuchniętych i obolałych ust wydobywa się syk, gdy staje się to zbyt wiele, ale wciąż takie dobre. Harry jest ostrożny, ale wciąż wsuwa się dalej i dalej, a cudowny nacisk jego ogromnego penisa na penisa Zayna, sprawia, że ten dochodzi z głośnym krzykiem na ustach, kończąc w Louisie. Harry nie traci ani chwili, owija swoją rękę w talii chłopaka i unosi go do góry, siadając niechlujnie na kanapie. Poprawia się, siadając wygodnie i opierając swoje plecy o oparcie, ustawiając swojego penisa przy dziurce mężczyzny. Louis mamrocze coś pod nosem, coś proszęproszęproszę, co brzmi wręcz jak skomlenie i błagalne prośby o spełnienie, więc Harry unosi swoje biodra do góry, przytrzymując szatyna w miejscu, z ręką wciąż owiniętą w jego talii i wsuwa się w niego, tylko po to, aby po chwili wysunąć się i wsunąć ponownie. Jego ruchy są niedbałe, niedokładne i cholernie niechlujne, ale trafia właśnie tam, tam gdzie Louis potrzebuje tego najbardziej, i bierze drugą rękę, wyciągając ją do przodu, i owija ją wokół penisa kochanka, sunąc po nim w rytm swoich pchnięć._

_\- O Boże, ja zaraz-jazarazohkurwa! - krzyczy, a słowa sklejają się ze sobą tworząc niezrozumiały ciąg. Pożądanie w jego podbrzuszu kumuluje się, spełniając się, wytryskując w dłoń Harry'ego, pokrywając zarówno jego palce jak i swój brzuch i pierś spermą._

_Harry całuje jego ramię, szyję, aż wreszcie za uchem, szepcząc:_

_\- Jesteś cudowny, skarbie - i z tym Louis zsuwa się z niego, opadając na kanapę, czując jak świat wokół niego przystanął, ucichnął, a potem zaczął wirować, zabierając go ze sobą._  
_Harry owija rękę na swoim własnym penisie i przesuwa po nim dłonią, czując, jak czekoladowe ślepia patrzą się na niego. Zayn uśmiecha się pod nosem i oblizuje usta, a Harry'emu nie trzeba powtarzać dwa razy. Jego prośbę słyszy zbyt wyraźnie i dokładnie w swojej głowie. Dlatego też staje nad Zaynem i ugina swoje kolana wsuwając swojego niewiarygodnie czerwonego penisa w gorące i mokre wnętrze. Mulat chętnie owija swoje usta i mruczy gardłowo na ciężkiego penisa na swoim języku. Patrzy wymownie na Harry'ego, kiwając do niego głową, i Harry uwielbia to, jak rozumieją się bez słów. Pieprzy jego usta, mocno, uderzając główką o tylną ściankę jego gardła, aż ten dławi się, a po jego brodzie zaczyna spływać ślina. Harry widzi łzy w kąciku jego oczu, ale jest zbyt zdeterminowany chęcią osiągnięcia spełnienia, aby chociaż upewnić się, że to jest w porządku. Czując zbliżający się orgazm wysuwa się z jego ust, które ten rozchyla ochoczo i Harry nie może odmówić. Jego sperma ląduje na języku mulata, na jego policzku i brodzie, i pojedyncze krople jeszcze gdzieś na klatce piersiowej. Harry czuje się błogo, i przewraca się na kanapę, przyczołgując się jakoś do Louisa, tuląc się do jego pleców. Owija rękę w jego talii i przymyka oczy, czując jak i on wciągany jest przez wszechświat w wir, kręcąc się i kręcąc, poddając się w końcu uczuciu i zapadając w sen._

♦

_Stoją tam. Obaj skąpani w ulewie, jaka dawno nie gościła w Londynie. Ich twarze są skierowane ku sobie. Twarz blondyna jest wykrzywiona w grymasie, a oczy mogą zabijać. Natomiast brunet zagryza mocno wargę i powstrzymuje szloch, jaki wstrząsa jego ciałem._

_\- Jak mogłeś to zrobić, kurwa. - krzyczy blondyn, gubiąc swoją maskę obojętności. Jego niebieskie oczy zaczynają się szklić, a ręce drżeć z nerwów. - Patrzyłem przez tyle lat jak pozwalasz się przystawiać Louisowi do siebie. Kurwa, tyle jebanych lat. Ale za każdym razem mówiłeś, że to ja jestem dla ciebie idealny, a nie chodząca marihuana, jaką jest Louis. A teraz? Kurwa, wciągnąłeś mnie w to bagno. Pozwoliłeś na to wszystko. I kurwa, wiesz co? To wcale nie było zabawne. - krzyczy, pozwalając na to, aby po jego policzkach poleciał deszcz łez._

_\- Niall, ja - zaczyna brunet, ale blondyn nie daje mu dokończyć, bo sam zaczyna znowu mówić._

_\- Nie, kurwa, po prostu nie. To wszystko. To koniec, kurwa, rozumiesz? Nie zniosę tego dłużej. Nie zniosę widoku Louisa, który nie umie ci się oprzeć, a ty jemu. Mimo, że ty miałeś mnie, a on ma Harry’ego, to jakoś kurwa nie przeszkadza wam to w flirtowaniu ze sobą, uspokajaniu się w niekolacjonowany sposób._

_Zayn chce coś powiedzieć, ale Niall znowu mu na to nie pozwala: - Daruj sobie te żałosne wytłumaczenia. Ja już jestem zmęczony, wiesz? Myślenia wieczorem kiedy kładę się spać i kiedy rano wstaje, czy nadal jesteś mój. Czy kurwa przypadkiem nie zakochałeś się w Louisie. Kurwa, i czasami myślę, że tak już dawno temu się stało. Tylko on kurwa odejdzie prędzej czy później i wiesz co mam na myśli, i zostaniesz sam. Bo ja kurwa mam dosyć. - mówi zrezygnowany, obracając się na pięcie._

_\- Niall, kurwa, proszę. Nigdy nie będzie nikogo poza tobą. Zawsze liczyłeś się tylko ty. Louis, wiesz jaki on jest. My go chroniliśmy!_

_Horan śmieje się pod nosem, ale z czasem ten śmiech daje się słyszeć na całej ulicy: - Tak to sobie tłumacz. Całowanie go na każdym kroku. “Niall musimy to robić, on wtedy nie bierze”. Naprawdę dziwię się sam sobie, że wierzyłem w coś takiego. Kurwa._

_\- Niall, błagam. Bez ciebie nie ma mnie. Kurwa, zawsze był Niall i Zayn, Zayn i Niall! Jak niby teraz to sobie wyobrażasz? Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie! - krzyczy, upadając na kolana. Już nie ma na nic sił. Właśnie widzi, jak wszystko mu wymyka spod palców. Miłość jego życia, mężczyzna, którego kochał całym sobą zostawia go dlatego, że popełnił błąd._

_\- Mogłeś myśleć zanim to zrobiłeś!_

_\- Byliśmy wszyscy na haju! Niall, do chuja!_

_Blondyn kręci głową, pokazując, że nie chce już niczego słyszeć:- Przykro mi, tak cholernie mi przykro, że zmarnowałem na ciebie tyle lat mojego życia. Ja, głupi i ślepy, kochałem cię, i nadal tak chyba jest, jak wariat. Wyobrażałem sobie nas jako rodziców. A ty wszystko spierdoliłeś. Mogłeś pomyśleć._

_\- Niall. - głos Zayna się załamuje._

_\- Żegnaj Zayn. - mówi, schyla się by po raz ostatni złączyć ich usta i zapamiętać do końca życia ten niepowtarzalny smak, jaki zawsze panował na jego wargach. - Powodzenia w życiu._

_Krzyk rozpaczy daje się słyszeć jeszcze przez długie sekundy._

_Zayn żałuje._

_Niall cierpi._

_Wszystko jest nie tak, jak powinno._

 

♦

  
_Louis dowiaduje się o rozstaniu, a podniesioną rękę Nialla na jego osobę zapamięta do końca życia. I nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy._

_Nigdy._

♦

  
_To jest pewien rodzaj desperacji. Cholernej desperacji poczucia czegoś mocnego, czegoś innego. Bycia w takim stanie, że wszystko jest inne, lepsze, intensywniejsze. Desperacko potrzebuje tego czynnika, tego zapalnika, który spowoduje, że zapomni. Że zapomni o każdym najmniejszym bólu jaki mu zadano w ciągu tych wszystkich lat, że zapomni, że ci, za których by oddał życie po prostu go zostawili. Chce zapomnieć o bólu jaki mu zadano w dzieciństwie. Chce po prostu świętego spokoju. Chce być wolny._

_Całkowicie wolny._

_\- Czy to jest bezpieczne? - słyszy niedorzeczne pytanie ze strony swojego kochanka. Śmieje się krótko, kręcąc głową._

_\- Właśnie trzymasz w dłoni strzykawkę z heroiną, naprawdę sądzisz, że to jest bezpieczne? Jak dobrze pójdzie to będziemy mieli najlepszy odlot w życiu i nigdy się potem nie obudzimy, nikt nas już nie zrani, nikt nie upokorzy - zaprzestaje na moment mówienia i spogląda głęboko w te piękne zielone oczy - będziemy wolni jak te ptaki. - kończy, dotykając tatuażu Harry’ego. On naprawdę chce być wolny. Wolny jak nigdy przedtem._

_\- Dobrze. - biorą oboje strzykawki z silną substancją. Ich twarze wykrzywia ból jaki towarzyszy wprowadzaniu heroiny do krwiobiegu. Cały ból zostaje zastąpiony przez błogie uczucie lekkości. Louis otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć wyostrzone krawędzie ciała Harry’ego, który lśni. Teraz jest jeszcze bardziej idealny niż przed momentem. Jego loki błyszczą jak diamenty, oczy są pięknie powiększone. Cały on… To jest piękne._

_**Touch me, yeah** _

_Podchodzi do niego na kolanach, kładąc ostrożnie dłonie na jego barkach. Ma wrażenie, że przez dotykanie jego ciała, przez jego własne przechodzi miliard wstrząsów. Kiedy czuje jego duże dłonie na dole jego pleców, wygina się tak, ze ich brzuchy się spotykają. Myśli, że Harry mógłby dotykać go cały czas i nie miałby przeciwko temu absolutnie nic._

_Ich usta spotykają się w przeraźliwie wolnym jak na ich upodobania pocałunku. Powolnie ich wargi ocierają się o siebie, przekazując wszystko co tylko chcą. Chęć bycia blisko, posiadania siebie nawzajem, czucia tego wszystkiego bardziej, mocniej ale także dojrzalej. Palce szatyna przechodzą z barków we włosy, ciągnąc je raz po raz i sprawiając, że spomiędzy pocałunków wydostają się pojedyncze jęki._

_**I want you to touch me there** _

_Przenosi cały ciężar swojego ciała na Harry’ego by po chwili znaleźć się nad nim. Według Louisa, Harry pięknie wygląda, kiedy jego loki są rozrzucone po pościeli, usta opuchnięte od pocałunków, a oczy zamglone i niebotycznie powiększone. To wszystko składa się na idealny obraz jego kochanka, który teraz leży pod nim. Pochyla się, aby złożyć na jego obojczykach mokre pocałunki. Dużo dłużej zatrzymuje się na jaskółkach. Przygryza jego skórę, która została naznaczona czarnym atramentem. Słyszy jak Harry syczy na uczucie jego zębów. To wszystko jest tak bardzo dobre._

_**Make me feel like I am breathing** _

_Ścieżka pocałunków idzie dalej, ku linii V. Dmucha na wystające przy linii bokserek. Na ten gest Harrym zaczynają wstrząsać dreszcze. Louis uśmiecha się przebiegle, gryząc wrażliwą skórę na kościach biodrowych. Chce po prostu zostawić tam po sobie ślad. Trwały, który będzie widać przez kilka następnych dni. Żeby Harry przypadkiem go nie zapomniał. Ale i tak Louis jest pewien - Harry nigdy go nie zapomni. Nie ważne co by się działo, Harry go nie zapomni. Inaczej złamałby Louisowi serce. A Louis nie chce, żeby go zapomniano. Za bardzo to boli._

_Szczególnie teraz by bolało._

_**Feel like I am human** _

_Łapie zębami za początek gumki od markowych bokserek Calvina Kleina i, łapiąc zamglony wzrok Harry’ego, zaczyna ściągać je w dół. Kiedy spod obcisłego materiału wydostaje się sterczący kutas, ociera się delikatnie o alabastrową skórę Louisa. Chłopak zaciąga się zapachem, jaki jemu towarzyszy. Uśmiecha się do właściciela i zanurza penisa w swoich ustach. Na początku tylko główka ginie we wnętrzu, zapadnięte policzki zasysają ją co powoduje, że zapadają się jeszcze bardziej. Harry odrzuca głowę, kiedy Louis idzie o krok dalej i cała jego długość jest w jego ustach. Główka ociera się o tył gardła, przyjemnie dławiąc Louisa. Harry jest niecierpliwy i wypycha swoje biodra naprzeciw Louisowi, przez co chłopak jeszcze bardziej się dławi, a w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy._

_Wyjmuje całego kutasa ze swoich ust, by po chwili przejechać po całej długości językiem i zassać worek mosznowy. Harry krzyczy z rozkoszy i Louis twierdzi, że jest to prawdopodobnie najlepszy dźwięk jaki było mu dane kiedykolwiek usłyszeć. Ale kiedy język Louis znajduje się na pierścieniu mięśni, ciało Harry’ego drętwieje:_

_\- Co ty robisz? - pyta jakby z przerażeniem. Ale Louis jedynie się uśmiecha, wpychając język do dziurki. Harry odrzuca ponownie głowę do tyłu i jęczy, wijąc się po łóżku. To wszystko jest takie idealne i na miejscu, myśli Louis. Oblizuje obficie swoje dwa place i nie mijają trzy sekundy, a znajdują się one do połowy w Harry’m, a zielonooki warczy na uczucie lekkiego wypełnienia. Louis dociska do końca palce, unosząc się nad Harrym. Wykonuje powolne ruchy w jego wnętrzu, kiedy ich usta ponownie się spotykają. Harry prawie płacze na uczucie palców Louisa w sobie. Nigdy tego nie czuł, ale teraz, mimo narkotyków w organizmie może stwierdzić, że to jest tak spektakularnie dobre._

_\- Będę się teraz z tobą kochał, ale to ja będę na górze, kochanie. - mówi pomiędzy jego wargami. Wysuwa swoje palce, a Harry jęczy na uczucie pustki. Sięga po swojego kutasa, już idealnie twardego i pięknego, by przystawić go do wejścia Harry’ego. Jego kochanek sapie, kiedy główka jego penisa znajduje się w jego wnętrzu. To jest takie inne, Harry nigdy się tak nie czuł. To jest inne, ale dobre i Harry myśli, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Kiedy Louis wchodzi w niego do końca, czuje się, jakby właśnie przyszła do niego śmierć. Jego całe ciało jest obolałe, ale to jest dobry ból. Usta Louisa odnajdują jego, wyciskając na nich pocałunki pełne uczucia, rozkoszy i pożądania. Ale to ostatnie jest zastąpione przez pocałunki pełne miłości. Harry nie myśli trzeźwo, ale to właśnie z tym mu się kojarzy. Z miłością. A jego miłością jest Louis. Nikt więcej._

_Ruchy Louisa są dokładne, płynne i pewne. Z nikim przedtem nie kochał się w taki sposób. Może dlatego, że tak naprawdę nigdy z nikim się nie kochał. Zawsze to było przypadkowe pieprzenie się w obskurnej toalecie jakiegoś klubu, albo trójkąt z jego, chyba już byłymi, przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie miało to większego znaczenia z kim i kiedy. Po prostu się działo. A teraz, tutaj, z Harrym jest zupełnie inaczej. I nie dlatego, że w ich ciałach wraz z krwią płynie heroina. To nie to wszystko sprawia, że Louis czuje się szczęśliwy. To wszystko jest zasługa Harry’ego, który teraz wije się po łóżku bez opamiętania ogarnięty przez orgazm._

_Tak wszystko mogłoby zawsze wyglądać._

_**And he had said darling your looks can kill, so now you’re dead** _

_Potem daje się słyszeć tylko ciche kocham Cię w którym jest tyle zapewnień jak i kłamstw. Te dwa słowa są tam tak samo potrzebne, jak i niepotrzebne. Ale w tym danym jednym momencie są potrzebne jak nigdy przedtem._

_Kocham Cię._

♦

  
Budzi go silny odruch wymiotny, raz, dwa, przyspieszona akcja serca i trzy, przewraca się na bok, wychylając się za łóżko, gotów rozchylić swoje usta, gdy jego dłoń ląduje na nich, powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili. Dławi się, i szybkim ruchem wyślizguje się z łóżka pędząc do łazienki. Jego oczy gorączkowo szukają toalety, przy której kuca chwilę później, aby pozbyć się zawartości swojego żołądka. Pali go gardło, czuje nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach, czuje drżenie mięśni, i czuje, jakby miał umrzeć. Boże, chciałby w tej chwili umrzeć.  
I gdy kończy, odsuwa się od toalety, opierając plecy o zimną ścianę. Jego powieki zaciskają się mocno, a on tak bardzo pragnie poczuć się lepiej. Czuje ból, czuje go w sobie, w mięśniach, co utrudnia ruch. Wstaje na chwiejnych nogach, wspinając się przy pomocy rąk po ścianie i odpycha się od białej powierzchni, lądując z rękoma opartymi na umywalce dwa metry dalej. Czuje jak wszystko dookoła kręci się, próbując porwać go w swój szaleńczy wir, ale on się nie daje. Przełyka ciężko ślinę i drżącymi dłońmi odkręca wodę, obmywając nią twarz. Przylepione czekoladowe loki do czoła odgarnia do tyłu i zamiera przerażony, gdy jego ślepia lądują na lustrze, ukazując wrak człowieka.  
To nie on. To jakaś marna kopia jego, a ktoś tak po prostu robi sobie z niego durne żarty.  
Jest blady, bardzo blady; rozszerzone źrenice z cienką zieloną obwódką, podkrążone oczy, suche usta.  
Kręci głową na swoje odbicie i cofa się do tyłu, niczym w amoku.  
Spogląda w dół, widząc jak jego dłonie drżą, i otwiera szerzej oczy.  
Boże, co mu się stało?  
Przekręca głowę na lewą, a potem na prawą stronę, a potem wychodzi szybko z łazienki, szukając swoich ciuchów. Znajduje je porozrzucane po podłodze, więc zbiera je i zakłada w pośpiechu. I gdy staje niepewnie w swoich czarnych, obcisłych dżinsach z rozcięciem na kolanach oraz białej, luźnej koszuli w abstrakcyjne wzory, w rękach ściskając skórzaną kurtkę, patrzy przed siebie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić.  
Na łóżku tuż przed nim, w zakotłowanej pościeli leży młody mężczyzna. Znacznie młodszy niż on. Leży na brzuchu, z rękoma wygiętymi w różnych stronach, gdzie jedna z nich zwisa bezwiednie z łóżka. Jego twarz, tak chorowicie blada, przyciśnięta jest lewym policzkiem do poduszki; oczy przymknięte, usta lekko rozchylone. Wygląda tak spokojnie, tak błogo i Harry ma nadzieję, że ma dobre sny. Pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że wygląda jak anioł, ale jego wygląd mówi raczej o upadłym aniele.  
Harry nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, gdy przyłapuje się na tym, jak siada przy mężczyźnie, a jego wciąż drżąca ręka wędruje do jego policzka sunąc po nim wierzchem palca wskazującego. Zielonooki uśmiecha się pod nosem, gdy jego palce odnajdują zbłąkany kosmyk włosów, który zakłada za jego ucho.  
Jest piękny, myśli, mimo, gdy wszystko inne krzyczy przeciwnie.  
Wzdycha szczęśliwie, naprawdę czuje się szczęśliwy, gdy jego wzrok przykuwa pusta strzykawka na nocnym stoliku. Marszczy brwi i zabiera swoją rękę, jakby ciało szatyna zaczęło parzyć. Spogląda na podłogę zauważając drugą strzykawkę, a potem gdzieś kawałek trzeciej wystającą spod szafki i cholera. Harry w tej chwili jest już na równych nogach, a jego wzrok gorączkowo przenosi się ze strzykawek na mężczyznę i nagle wszystko wydaje się nie tak. Jego umysł zalewa fala różnych obrazów, jego i tego mężczyzny całujących się w łazience, uprawiających seks w stawie, kolejne dwie pary rąk błądzące po ich ciałach gdzieś w salonie, oraz słowa kocham Cię, które rozbijają się echem w jego czaszce. Nic nie rozumie, i nie rozumie jeszcze bardziej, gdy nachyla się nad mężczyzną, który wydaje się nie oddychać. A może to wtedy wszystko tak naprawdę nabiera sensu.  
Harry odsuwa się, cofając się szybkim krokiem, z jękiem na ustach, podczas gdy oczy taksują pokój, sprawdzając czy wszystko, co jego zniknęło. Poprawia łóżko, które wygląda teraz jakby mężczyzna spał tutaj sam. Zabiera szklankę, która stoi po jego stronie łóżka z zamiarem jej umycia, ale ostatecznie zabiera ją ze sobą.  
Tak będzie lepiej, myśli.  
Wychodzi po cichu z mieszkania, niemal zbiegając ze schodów, wybiegając na ulicę. W pośpiechu wyciąga telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni i przykłada do ucha, chowając się za róg, w jakiejś ślepej alejce. Przypiera plecami do ściany budynku, słysząc po drugiej stronie słuchawki:

\- 999, jakie jest twoje zgłoszenie?

Jego serce bije szybko, a w płucach niemal braknie mu powietrza, składając anonimowe zawiadomienie. Gdy słyszy chwilę później sygnał rozłączonego połączenia w słuchawce czuje kolejne mdłości, przez co wymiotuje tuż obok, zginając się w pół. Opiera się o ścianę raz jeszcze tylko po to, aby zsunąć się po niej i opaść tyłkiem na twarde podłoże, chowając twarz w kolanach. Czuje jak jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch i nie powstrzymuje łez, które spływają licznie po jego policzkach. Gdzieś obok słyszy syreny policyjne, ale nie ma siły, ani chęci zwrócenia na nie większej uwagi.

Nie pamięta kiedy wstaje i podchodzi do krawędzi chodnika, machając na taksówkę. Dopiero kilka przecznic dalej pozwala sobie na przymknięcie powiek, a gdy otwiera je ponownie, niczym za machnięciem magicznej różdżki stoi przy mównicy, patrząc na oślepiający blask fleszy ciągu aparatów ustawionych tuż przed nim, czekających na pierwsze słowa nowego premiera.

\- Marzysz i śnisz, ale nie wierzysz, że coś ci się przytrafi. – zaczyna z powagą swoją przemowę. Każdy jeden obserwator przypatruje mu się uważnie czekając na jego słowa. Na ich treść. Kontynuuje. - Tak jak na filmach, albo w tych książkach stojących na półkach w księgarni opatrzonych etykietką 'bestseller’. – chciałby powiedzieć więcej, znacznie więcej, ale wydaje się to takie nie na miejscu. Jego myśli wędrują do drobnego chłopca, którego poznał tak niedawno. Louis. I przymyka powieki, bo to wydaje się takie nierealne. Takie surrealistyczne. Wspomnienia uderzają w niego silnie i sam już nie wie, czy dzieje się to w jego głowie, czy mówi te słowa na głos:- A kiedy się przytrafia, jesteś trochę zawiedziony. Chciałbyś więcej poczuć. Bardziej, wyraźniej. Czekałeś na jakiś wstrząs, ale nic z tego.

 

_Przykro nam, krok trzeci – spełnienie – niezaliczony._


End file.
